Recuperando mi vida
by sola1993
Summary: rosa una joven a quien se le destrozo la vida regreso a arreglar cuentas con los responsables mientras cumple los sueños frustrados de su hermana quien murió mientras tan bien cumple sus propios sueños que por culpa de su padre tiene el nombre y asta aspecto de su hermana por lo que tendrá que recuperar su identidad y aclarar sus sentimientos para poder tener el futuro
1. El Regreso

**_He arreglado el capitulo iré haciéndolo poco a poco con cada capitulo creo que ahora se lee mejor espero os gustes _**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Capitulo 1<strong>_

_``Ya esta ...ya lo e echo ...regrese con mi tía de echo no pensé que seria tan pronto solo han pasado tres meses mas o menos ...ojala no lo hubiera echo ... deje todo por una razón e cambiado tanto en este tiempo ...recuerdo que no savia que hacer o como racionar ...volveré a ser la nueva ...y volveré a verle ...´´_

Esto pensaba una joven llamada Rosa ... si el mismo nombre de las flores que simbolizan el amor pero aun teniendo ese maravilloso nombre se prohibió a si misma sentir amor alguno y esos tres meses en los que escapo de la realidad la cambiaron... todo en ella era diferente su aspecto, su forma de ser todo ... asta su maravilloso nombre era distinto pero al mismo tiempo parecido...todavía le costaba reconocerse cuando sus ojos se posaban en un espejo que reflejaba su imagen ... se miraba al espejo preguntándose si la reconocerían ...era cierto que ella en esos momentos no llevaba gafas ya que fueron sustituidas por lentillas de color azul que ocultaban sus ojos verdes esmeralda ,su hermosa melena roja cambio de color por un tinte negro además de que cortaron sus cabello dejándolo corto como el de la persona que mas extrañaba

_```ya no soy igual que antes pero en algunos momentos desearía serlo... tendré que acostumbrarme a que ellos me llamen rosmery ...lo único bueno en todo esto es que se de quien me tendre que cuidar ...esas brujas ,la víbora y ese mentiroso pervertido ...mañana comienzo de nuevo en el sweet amoris ...´´_

la muchacha se aparto del espejo se puso un pijama y se fue a dormir sin pensar mas en el tema

pi pi pi ...se escucho el sonido de un despertador no tardo en abrir los ojos para a pagar inmediatamente la alarma busco ropa para ponerse desayuno lo que su tía avía dejado en la mesa de la cocina y se fue al instituto fumando eso era otra cosa que avía cambiado en ella ...tardaba unos dos minutos mas o menos en llegar al instituto por lo que se quedo fuera fumando mientras veía entrar a sus antiguos compañeros de clases

como siempre el delegado principal nathaniel fue el primero en llegar ella savia el por que la miro con mala cara y muy molesto ...no tardo mucho en ver a el chico mas alegre de toda la escuela alexy caminado junto a la muchacha mas vergonzosa violeta y el hermano gemelo amante de los videojuegos armin detrás como siempre jugando con su psp ...a pocos metros estaban la amente de la moda y su antigua mejor a miga rosalya entraba regañando a el muchacho mas despistado del mundo lysandro ...entonces a lo lejos vio a las brujas como siempre juntas

_``seguro que ni se separan para ir al baño ...están las tres pegadas con ...´´... _de pronto alguien corto sus pensamientos

**-oye... ¿me das fuego ?...** la chica se sintió molesta y al mismo tiempo sorprendida al ver quien era

_``¿castiel ?¿que hace pidiendo me fuego ?´´_

**-¿me as escuchado?** dijo el chico mirándola extrañado por como la chica le miraba ..**¿me das fuego? ... **al escuchar la pregunta de nuevo rosa mostró una pequeña sonrisa arrogante

**-yo creía que cuando se pide algo se dice por favor...** le comento mirándole desafiante con aquella pequeña sonrisa visible que llamo la atención de castiel que demostró con una sonrisa que manifestaba ese interés pero antes de poder contestar nada sonó la sirena de comienzo de clases marchándose sin decir nada solo dejado esa sonrisa en la mente de rosa a la que le extraño el comportamiento de el chico de pelo rojo y ojos grises ya que savia que el pelirrojo tenia la manía de siempre acabar el con las conversaciones ...no savia el motivo pero tampoco quiso meditar demasiado en eso pues lo mejor seria estar lo mas lejos posible de el ...por el momento ...al acabar de pensar en eso entro al instituto y fue directa al despacho de la directora

la bieja directora del centro le dio una charla sobre el comportamiento en el instituto insistiendo mucho en tres cosas ...primera la vestimenta cosa normal si te fijabas en como se vestía ..su camisa de tirantes negra dejaba ver un tatuaje que estaba a la derecha cerca del vientre de jando ver una pantera con ojos verdes ...los pantalones cortos con unas medias de redecilla y unas botas militares negras en la nariz a la izquierda de esta tenia un pirsin la directora decía que una señorita debía vestirse como tal ... la segunda el trato a los profesores la vieja directora la juzgaba sin conocerla para esa señora su apariencia era sinónimo de persona irresponsable y rebelde rosa pensaba mientras escuchaba las palabras de la directora que ella no era castiel aun así tubo que aguantar la charla ...la tercera fue lo mas duro de escuchar ya que todo lo que la directora le dijo fue por una situación la cual la señora no conocía del todo aun así callo y escucho todo los reproches agradeciendo que era ella la que escuchaba tales palabras y no la persona de la cual tubo que tomar la imagen que en esos momento tenia ...al acabar con la ultima aclaración la mando a acabar su inscripción yendo a ver al delegado principal el cual ella conocía muy bien

fue a la sala de delegados nathaniel la persona que tenia que ir a ver no estaba tenia clases en ese mismo momento así que rosa decidió dar una vuelta por su antiguo instituto ya que nada perdía en hacerlo fue al patio que estaba como siempre algo solitario sin el pelirrojo también paso por el club de jardinería recordando sus primeros días y a un grato amigo llamado ken un muchacho loco por su hermana esos recuerdos al mismo tiempo que eran agradables y tranquilizadores se tornaban tristes y oscuros por ese echo fue a la azotea viendo toda la ciudad desde ella se subió aúna especie de tejado que avía donde estaba la puerta y se recostó poniendo la cabeza en cima de la mochila que paseo por todo el instituto al recostarse y ver las nubes quedo dormida asta que de la nada se escucho un portazo proveniente de la puerta por la que hacia un rato avía pasado levanto la cabeza para ver quien era la persona que la avía despertado viendo a nathaniel y castiel los cuales comenzaron a discutir ella deseaba irse pero la situación no se lo permitía por lo que se quedo a escuchar

**-no voy a dejar que la metas en el grupo ** comento molesto el delegado

**- es lo mejor rosa no esta acepta que se fue de una vez y no regresara ** respondió aun mas molesto el pelirrojo ...esas palabras enfurecieron a rosa aun así siguió escuchando

**-debrah no va a ocupar su lugar a veis regresado perfecto pero prefiero a mi hermana en el grupo que a tu novia** respondió furioso

_``¿novia? así que ahora son novios ´´_ pensó la joven al escuchar eso entendía a la perfección el motivo de la discusión lo que le extrañaba era que faltaba una persona en el lugar

**-amber no sabe cantar ¿ a un así la prefieres en el grupo?¿ estas loco? **cuestiono castiel dándole un pequeño empujón al delegado el cual contesto con la misma acción mientras le respondía

**-si prefiero a quien sea tu causaste este problema y ella se fue **** ...** comento el rubio agarrando con rabia y ira la camiseta del pelirrojo que actuó a consecuencia agarrando la de nathaniel

_`` veo que hay cosas que no cambian ´´_ pensó la joven para luego bajar de donde estaba sentada mostrando una pequeña sonrisa los dos chicos se separaron al verla

**-¿estabas escuchando ?** pregunto el pelirrojo molesto consiguiendo solo que la joven le mirara y se colocara la mochila en la espalda

**-podríais**** hacer audiciones **comento la muchacha mientras se acercaba a los dos chicos

**-¿porque haríamos caso a alguien como**** tu? **comento molesto el pelirrojo

**- cierto... a mi me da igual ...**dijo algo molesta** ...hola soy rosmery tu debes ser el delegado nathaniel y este el mal educado del fuego ...**al escuchar eso nathaniel soltó una pequeña carcajada

**-tu deberías..**.rosa no le hizo ni caso al pelirrojo el cual dejo de hablar a darse cuenta y miro a la chica furioso

**-siento haber escuchado pero estaba explorando... vine aquí y cuando me di cuenta estaban ablando **se disculpo ante nathaniel ya que savia que al delegado no le gustaba las personas entrometidas

**- no pasa nada** comento nathaniel con una sonrisa falsa

**-pues a mi ...**

**- que tarde es... vamos** comento rosa pasando de el pelirrojo y cogiendo por el brazo a nathaniel sin decir nada empezó arrástralo por la segunda planta dejando a castiel en la azotea ...el delegado tardo en reaccionar pues no entendía bien que avía pasado y el porque esa extraña chica le arrastraba...era como si ella le conociera

**-¿que haces? ** dijo algo molesto y avergonzado mientras se paraba haciendo que la muchacha le soltara

**-tengo que terminar mi inscripción y quiero hacerlo cuanto antes la directora me dijo que tu tenían que ayudarme ** cuando acabo de hablar cogió del brazo del muchacho de cabellos rubios y ojos dorados de nuevo entonces le arrastro asta la sala de delegados al llegar a esta nathaniel busco el documento y la mando poner dos firmas en unas hojas nada mas acabar de firmar vio a melody entrar por la puerta entonces rosa sonrió con algo de malicia

`` esta chica nunca se da por vencida ... pobre nathaniel ...pero bueno voy a pasarlo bien a su costa ´´ al acabar de firmar le entrego las hojas a nathaniel y acto seguido deposito un beso en la mejilla del rubio que se sonrojo mientras melody la miraba furiosa como si deseara matarla lo mas seguro es que lo hubiera hecho si rosa no se hubiera ido de la sala sin decir nada

rosa fue a su clase que estaba bacía sin nade en ella miro todas las mesas y se detuvo en la que ella antes ocupaba dejando en la penúltima mesa de dos personas la mas cercana a la ventana su mochila para luego sentarse entonces metió las manos en la cajonera de la mesa dándose cuenta que avía un cuaderno en esta ...era su antiguo cuaderno no pudo evitar preguntarse¿ si nadie se avía sentado antes en su sitio ?...inmediatamente comenzó a recordar los buenos momentos y donde se sentaban sus amigos delante de ella se sentaba rosalya y detrás de ella lysandro junto al pelirrojo miro las mesas de atrás que estaban vacías con melancolía y se pregunto si todavía se sentaban en los mismos sitios no paso mucho tiempo cuando empezaron a entrar alumnos ella dejo el cuaderno en la mesa después de colocar su mochila en la silla vio como lysandro y rosalya se sentaban en los mismos sitios de antes sin decirla nada ...noto la mirada de todos los alumnos ...las tres brujas ...la inocente violeta ...la obsesiva de melody ...la amable iris ...asta algunos chicos la miraban...pero a ella solo le intereso una persona la vividora debrah actual novia de el pelirrojo y la persona que mas odiaba ...la chica de pelo marrón y ojos acules se acerco a rosa y se puso al lado de la mesa donde estaba sentada

**¿podrías**** levantarte? ese es mi sitio **comento con un tono amable para luego sonreír con mucha amabilidad ...

``falsa ...sigue con esa estúpida mascara puesta´´ pensó rosa luego miro desafiante a debrah luego dejo ver en su rostro una sonrisa que demostraba superioridad y menosprecio que iba dirigida a debrah

**-¿a si? ¿por algún casual te llamas rosa?** ...la sonrisa de la castaña desapareció inmediato dejando ver una cara triste...mientras todos los alumnos miraron con odio y resentimiento al mismo tiempo que cuchicheaban cosas sobre rosa excepto rosalya , lys y nathan que pusieron cara de tristeza al escuchar el nombre de su amiga

**-no pero...**intento responder algo pero la chica de cabello negro se lo impido pues conocía sus trucos y mentiras

**-supongo que deseas este asiento por tu novio ...pero entérate a mi me da igual ...este sitio esta vacío excepto por este cuaderno...**levanto el cuaderno mostrándolo a la castaña luego lo abrió y leyó el nombre que avía en la primera pagina** ... rosa supongo que por la reacción de los demás tu no eres rosa ¿me equivoco?**...al terminar la pregunta le dedico una sonrisa de victoria a debrah la que no contesto nada solo miro con asombro...** por tu falta de palabras creo que e dado en el clavo ademas supongo que nadie se a sentado aquí desde hace mas de 3 meses la pobre chica se abra ido por culpa de personas falsas y por desgracia se olvido esto ...pero...para tu desgracia e decidido quedarme este asiento ...así que podías largarte por favor **en cuanto termino de decir eso todos los compañeros de la clase miraron con asombro ...algunos por que estaban enfadados ...otros porque estaban de acuerdo con la muchacha...pero en cualquiera de los dos casos todos deseaban saber quien era esa chica can descarada y problemática ...mientras en la clase faltaba un alumno el cual entro al aula viendo como las dos chicas se miraban fijamente enfrentándose una con la otra di entro

**-que esta pasando **pregunto el pelirrojo molesto por ver de nuevo a la muchacha de cabello corto y negro mientras atravesaba las mesas ata donde estaban las dos chicas

**-gatito** ...chillo debrah con tono de tristeza agarrando un brazo del pelirrojo ...** esta chica se a sentado aquí y yo quiero estar alado tuyo dile que se levante **comento provocando que rosa dejara escapar una pequeña carcajada

**-¿no te da pena llorarle a un tío? vale que sea tu novio pero ten un poco de amor propio ** dijo con desprecio la castaña al escuchar eso enfureció por lo que olvido que la clase estaba llena de gente soltó a castiel del brazo y agarro a rosa por el brazo la que no se lo impido ya que vio como la profesora entraba por el aula dejo reflejarse en su rosto una expresión de miedo provocando que la profesora mal entendiera la situación culpando a debrah de todo la expulso de la clase mientras que al pelirrojo le puso una amonestación después de ese pequeño incidente continuo la clase sin problema alguno

cuando la clase acabo rosa decidió salir de el aula y dirigirse a la azotea ya que la siguiente clase era con el profesor de sociales un hombre algo loco , era el mismo que daba la asignatura de matemáticas ..pero esa no era la razón de faltar a su clase ella prefería no ir pues el profesor sacaba a los nuevos siempre como ella no avía repasado nada así que prefería no quedar mal con el profesor ..al llegar a la azotea se sentó en el mismo sitio que antes abrió su mochila y saco un libro el cual empezó a leer asta que se dio cuenta de que un pelirrojo muy enfadado la estaba observando


	2. Chapter 2

**capitulo 2**

**castiel cogió su paquete de tabaco que estaba en su chaqueta saco un cigarrillo se puso a buscar su mechero mientras que rosa no paraba de mirarle al ver que tardaba en encontrar el mechero decidió abrir su mochila y sacar su mechero**

**ey toma se lo lanzo des de donde estaba sentada castiel lo cogió al vuelo y encendió el cigarrillo **

**quédate el mechero tengo otro y siguió leyendo el libro de sociales de pronto callo en el libro el mechero **

**no me hace falta porque as armado ese espectáculo en clase dijo castiel bastante molesto **

**no me gusta que me ordenen cosas a ti si ? respondió mientras guardaba el mechero en la mochila castiel se empezó a reír **

**yo llevo aquí mucho tiempo y puedo permitirme no aceptar órdenes pero tu eres nueva no te conviene buscarte enemigos dijo con intención de intimidar la**

**claro es mejor dejarse pisotear por tu novia no crees ? dijo sarcástica mente se levanto cogió su mochila bajo del tejado mientras castiel la miraba asombrado y bastante molesto por sus contestaciones arrogantes al bajar abrió la puerta y se fue sin decir nada el pelirrojo se quedo en la azote pensando en que le pasaría a esa muchacha nueva para hablar así como si tuviera algo contra el mientras tanto sonaba el timbre para el recreo la directora buscaba a rosa pues quería que e eligiera club la encontró en su taquilla **

**señorita rosmery tiene que elegir un club rellene esta solicitud y entrara en el club que desee luego lléveselo al delegado principal dijo la directora con una sonrisa muy amable **

**si señora respondió mientras pensaba en lo que avía pasado en la azotea llego a la sala de delegados y empezó a rellenar el formulario para entrar al club de jardinería le gustaba mucho sobretodo porque ken un gran amigo de la infancia estuvo con ella en el club antes de irse a la escuela militar seguía ablando con el por el móvil cada semana el era el único que savia lo que paso en esos tres meses que cambiaron su vida **

**cuando termino el formulario entro nathaniel con melody ablando de cosas de delegados **

**que haces aquí sin permiso le dijo melody bastante molesta a rosa **

**quiero entrar al club de jardinería y me an dicho que tu novio me puede ayudar respondió rosa mientras firmaba el papel **

**no es mi novia es solo una delegada de clase que me ayuda respondió nathaniel muy nervioso pues aunque la joven se parecía al pelirrojo sentía cierta atracción por ella **

**mientras melody ponía una cara de decepción se dio cuenta que al delegado le gustaba la nueva rosa cogió el papel y se lo puso en las manos a nathaniel**

**toma ya termine voy a mi club ya nos veremos en clase chicos gracias por todo muy serviciales salió al pasillo fue a su taquilla metió su mochila sonó la campana para entrar a clases en peso a entrar gente del patio a sus clases rosa decido que prefería irse a casa cogió su mochila y se dirigió al patio en ese momento sonó su teléfono era ken se fue corriendo a los baños de chicas para coger la llamada **

**ken … dime que pasa dijo rosa en voz baja **

**nada solo llamaba para saber como esta tu padre me dijiste que lo operaban hoy respondió bastante serio **

**no lo se voy a casa para llamar a mi madre contesto bastante triste **

**pero por que no estas en el hospital dijo ken preocupado **

**mi padre me culpa por lo que paso no quiere verme antes de terminar la frase rosa vio la puerta del baño abriéndose y colgó el teléfono vio a rosalya entrando al baño salió de allí sin decir nada **

**en cuanto salió volvió a sonar su móvil colgó la llama y envió un mensaje a ken **

**``hablamos luego ve a casa de mi tía a las 2:30 y te explicare todo e vuelto al sweet amoris ´´**

**En cuanto termino entro en el baño pues las puertas estaban cerradas y no podía salir del instituto asta la salida de clases quedaba una hora para que tocara el timbre **

**Rosalya seguía en el baño las dos estuvieron sin hablar un buen rato rosa saco el paquete de tabaco de la mochila savia que a rosalya no le importaba que fumara pues en los ensayos del grupo castiel siempre fumaba de todas formas rompió el silencio **

**Perdona te importa que fume ?**

**No para nada el a migo de mi cuñado fuma estoy acostumbrada dijo rosaya con una sonrisa **

**Tu novio es del instituto ? pregunto rosa conociendo la respuesta**

**No es el dueño de la tienda de ropa que esta cerca que el instituto te encantaría su deberías ir olle como te llamas? Yo soy rosalya encantada le tendió la mano a rosa para saludarla **

**Lo siento no lo he dicho tiro el cigarrillo **

**Soy rosmery la nueva vamos a la misma clase y le estrecho la mano **

**En cantada al decir esto sonó la campana de salida **

**Rosmery si quieres podemos quedar a las 6 y vamos a la tienda de mi novio dijo rosalya pues la chica que al principio le pareció extraña le recordaba a su amiga rosa la que ya hace tres meses se avía ido **

**Si claro no ay problema a las 6 en la entrada del instituto contesto rosa bastante feliz pues podía hablar con su gran amiga a quien no le podía contar nada de lo que pasaba se despidieron se fueron cada una por su lado **


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

**Rosa llego a casa de su tia bastante contenta por fin podría ver a ken además de que avia quedado con rosalya no podía estar mas feliz **

**Din don ..sono le pareció raro que ken llegara tan pronto siempre solía retrasarse cuando iba a verla porque le compraba una bandeja choquitos eran sus dulces favoritos abrió la puerta sin mirar pensando que era ken y se dirijo al comedor **

**Ken llegas pronto no e terminado de comer espera en la sala que Aroa voy y sigio caminado giro hacia el comedor sin mirar atrás**

**Que haces en la casa de rosa la mucha se giro asustada savia de quien era esa voz pero que hacia ay porque se preguntaba la muchacha asustada se giro rápida mente **

**Castiel pero que haces aquí**

**Pregunte primero además porque llevas el delantal de rosa lysandro se lo regalo quítatelo castiel agarro a rosa por la muñeca muy en fado como que esa chica estaba allí no tiene derecho de coger las cosas de rosa que se creía en esa situación rosa no tenia escusa no savia que hacer no tenia escapatoria nada mas llegar porque el culpable que saliera de la ciudad tenia que preguntarle esas cosas si fuese otro seria mejor pero el con que derecho estaba allí tenia ganas de llorar pero no delante de el otra vez no asique se armo de valor y giro su muñeca soltándose de castiel **

**Quien te crees para entrar en mi casa y atacarme como si fuese una intrusa mientras decía esto en pujo a castiel quien quedo en la puerta **

**Esta es tu casa pero si es del la tía de rosa y esta de viaje llegaba hoy … castiel se callo casi le dice a esa intrusa que estaba preocupado por rosa**

**Le alquile una habitación asique ahora vivo aquí sal de mi casa **

**No me pienso ir asta que te saques ese delantal castiel dio un paso adelante para agarra a rosa y obligarla a quitarse el delantal sora se escho para atrás pero en ese momento **

**Castiel que haces aquí dijo Lysandro que iba a casa de su hermano con el estaba ken en cuanto vio a rosa se dio cuenta que se parecía a su hermana rosmery pero no era ella entendió la situación rápido pues el estaba al tanto de todo gracias a su padre **

**Rosmery paso por delante de castiel para abrazar a rosa **

**Olle la conoces dijo castiel sorprendido **

**Es … recibió un pisotón de rosa **

**Una amiga eso dolió ros..mery ken casi la llama rosa **

**Dile a tu amiga que se quite ese delantal o se lo quitare yo **

**Castiel ya vale vámonos dijo Lysandro muy serio tu no debes estar aquí y lo sabes si se entera tu novia tendrás problemas cogió a castiel y se despidió**

**Lo siento mucho señorita perdónele **

**No lo agás ya hablaremos castiel miro a rosa de arriba abajo **

**Tabla de planchar dijo eso mientras lysandro lo obligaba salir ken cerro la puerta y se quedaron solos **

**Me explicas que pasa rosa dijo ken molesto **

**Espera me voy a duchar a como date ken savia que rosa necesitaba pensar reviso la casa vio que la cocina y comedor estaban desordenados decidió a como darlos para no aburrirse pues cuando estaba así ella necesitaba como dos horas para pensar **

**Rosa se quito las lentillas su ojos volvieron a ser verdes abrió el agua que salía como lluvia cambio el manillar para que empezara a calentar se quito la ropa y empezó a ducharse se lavo el pelo entonces se sentó y apoyo su cabeza sus rodillas al mismo tiempo se puso a pensar mientras veía el agua caer y volverse negra por el tinte **

**Como extraño mi pelo largo y rojo a mi padre le encantaba era tan hermoso que molesto es no llevar gafas ni lentillas veo borroso me a que vino seguro a hablar con mi tía pero de que en ese momento se quedo en blanco y siguió preguntándose que tenia que hablar con su tía durante una ora **

**Mientras tanto castiel fue con lysandro a casa de leigh discutiendo últimamente lo hacían mucho por las decisiones que tomaba castiel **

**No tienes derecho a pasar por esa casa tu le digites a rosa que se marcha que dejara de destruir tu futuro y ella te izo caso no puedes reprocharle nada a la nueva seguro se puso a cocinar y cogió un delantal dio la casualidad que era de rosa no la molestes mas concéntrate en tu novia y el grupo déjalo pasar dijo lysandro a castiel después de o ir vente veces lo de el delantal**

**A blando del grupo que tal si se mete drebah necesitamos lysandro interrumpió a castiel y se le notaba muy molesto**

**No debrah no lo hable con nathan y decidimos hacer a audiciones te parece bien pregunto castiel **

**Si vale y siguieron asta casa de leigh**

**Rosa bajo de su habitación vestida con un chándal de castiel hacia tiempo se olvido en su casa sus gafas que dejaban ver sus ojos verdes esmeralda y un pelo muy mojado con una toalla al cuello se sentó al lado de que le dio las gracias pues vio los coquitos y un te de limon con leche y miel su favorito ken le cojio la toalla y empezó a secarle el pelo **

**Explícame que pasa porque yo solo que pequeños detalles dijo ken **

**Lo primero que de ves saber es que ya no soy rosa ahora soy rosmery te contare que paso después de que te llevasen a la escuela militar **


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4 **

**Como que ahora eres rosmery yo solo se que operaron a tu padre además que no tengo permitido volver a la escuela militar mi padre me saco justo cuando te fuiste del instituto desde que regrese solo e odio hablar mal de ti no se que paso pero estoy preocupado y mas después de ver lo que paso con castiel hace rato dijo ken era el mejor amigo de rosa la conocía de pequeña por lo que la reconocería de cualquier manera asique rosa decidió contarle todo porque solo el la ayudaría en cualquier situación y mas con su padre en medio pues el padre de rosa era militar por lo que a ken no podría hacerle nada dado que el padre ken y el de ella eran casi hermanos **

**Deja que te explique castiel y yo empezamos a llevarnos bien demasiado no se como mi padre se entero que estaba empezando una relación con el y mando a mi hermana para que regresara a casa dijo rosa con una expresión de tristeza**

**Espera rosmery vino cuando ? ken se sorprendió tanto que se le callo un paquete de galletas **

**Pues terminamos de hacer un concierto iris castiel lysandro y nathan fue genial conseguimos mucho dinero pues castiel y nathan se avían peleado en la carrera de orientación rosa dio un suspiro muy largo estropeado el evento son unos idiotas el único que actuó con cabeza fue lysandro pero los tres terminaron castigados junto a mi a rosalya que intentamos sepáralos pero al causar ese problema nos dijeron que seriamos responsables y avisarían a nuestros padres como no quería se me ocurrió eso de hacer un concierto lo organizamos y fue muy bien **

**FLASH BACK **

**Desede detrás de las cortinas se escuchaba a la gente irse rosalya empezó a repartir agua **

**Rosa se te dio bien el concierto muchos muchachos an preguntado por ti dijo rosalya dándole una botella a rosa **

**Eso da igual que pregunten lo que quieran ella me quiere a mi dijo castiel mientras pasa el brazo por alrededor de rosa en ese momentos el delegado choco con el pelirrojo y le tiro una botella de agua abierta empapando por toda la espalda a castiel que se giro miro al delgado que tenia una sonrisa burlona **

**Imbécil ! el pelirrojo golpeo al delegado en la cara el delegado se callo y no se levanto se que do sentado **

**Castiel tu eres el imbécil no debes golpearlo rosa se enfado pues no se dio cuenta de que el delegado lo izo a posta cuando se trata de sacar de quicio a castiel los ganadores eran ella y el delegado sobretodo si estaban juntos **

**Le llevare a la enfermería espérame aquí ahora regreso mientras rosa decía esto nathan se levantaba con su ayuda salieron de la cortina y el sótano **

**No se como siendo tu tan adorable eres pareja de alguien tan idiota el delegado le dijo a rosa mientras iban a la enfermería **

**Siempre dices lo mismo pero en realidad no es tan idiota solo es difícil de tratar en el fondo es muy tierno bueno si es un poco idiota dijo riéndose le hacia gracia pues se acordó de cuando la pidió salir **

**Yo solo se que te ara daño en algún momento cuando pase eso sabes donde estoy **

**Si en la sala de delegados **

**Exacto dijo levantando el pulgar con una sonrisa angelical **

**Te dejo nos vemos mañana rosa lo dejo en la enfermería y se dirigió debajo de las escaleras **

**Rosa espera castiel se ha ido parece que le llamo alguien me dijo que te acompañara dijo lysandro **

**De seguro se enfado fueron a blando del concierto nina a pareció a la salida de la casa de rosa**

**Lysandro nina pego un salto a brazo al chico que la aparto de inmediato **

**Me voy a casa os dejo se despidió rosa con dos besos en la cara de lysandro cosa que a el no le gustaba pues se ponía rojo como el pelo de la muchacha la cual se metió a su casa dejo a nina y lysandro solos **

**Las luces estaban prendidas y la chica su vio las escaleras a toda prisa**

**Tia ..tia el concierto fue genial … vio que la puerta de su habitación es taba abierta y entro **

**Hola hermanita con quien utilizas esto rosmery tenia sus anticonceptivas en la mano **

**dame eso rosa salto sobre su hermana y se las quito luego cogió a rosmery por el brazo sacándola de la habitación rosmery bajo al salo y espero a su hermana **

** que a ces aquí ….dijo rosa**

**nada papa me a dicho que haga tus maletas y te lleve dijo tocando unas maletas a su lado**

**por que se sentó al lado de su hermana**

**por el de las anticonceptivas dijo con una sonrisa burlona sabe que estas saliendo con un guitarrista bueno para nada eso me dijo padre que regresaras te meterá en la escuela militar **

**le deje claro que mi vida será mía no suya yo no regresare a ora estoy feliz tengo novio y muchos amigos dele que no lo are**

**hermanita deberías volver padre no aceptara un no dijo rosmery a garandola de la mano en ese momento llego agatha quien escucho todo y decido llamar al padre de las dos muchas quien era su hermano**

**Fin del flash back **

**Rosa rosa es tas bien dijo ken mientras veía a rosa distraída**

**Que.. si estaba recordando **

**Bueno que paso después del concierto **

**Pues mi hermana estaba en casa me dijo que tenia que regresar no quise así que el siguiente día castiel no fue al instituto me sor predio mucho y fui a su casa de pronto empezaron a caer la grimas de la cara de rosa**


	5. Chapter 5

_no pude esperar a mañana espero que les guste :P_

**Capitulo 5 **

**Que pasa rosa ken cogió a su amiga de las manos **

**Estoy bien solo que recordar eso me duele se seco las lagrimas y decidió continuar con la historia**

**Llegue a casa de castiel comencé a llamar al timbre nadie abría de pronto hoy a demonio el pero de castiel ladrando a mi espalda le acaricie como siempre y salude a castiel el abrió la puerta demonio fue al salón y se escucho un grito **

**Gatito socorro dijo una chica con el pelo moreno con ojos azules llevaba una camiseta de castiel y una pantalón corto de chándal**

**Demonio deja a debrah fuera larga te de aquí castiel le grito a demonio nunca lo avia echo como era posible demonio se escondió detrás mia me agache para acariciarlo **

**Bien echo le dije a demonio que empezó a mover su colita yo estaba feliz por lo que izo**

**Castiel ven un momento le dije con una expresión seria mientras el dejaba a debrah en el sofá viendo tele lo lleve a la cocina **

**Quien es esa ? porque esta con tu camisa? Dije muy enfada **

**Es debrah mi ex novia no tenia donde quedarse y le di permiso para quedarse aquí puse mi cara de enfadad **

**Estas de broma no quiero que se quede aquí pero castiel noto que estaba celosa me agarro de la cintura **

**Que estas celosa pero si sabes que yo solo te quiero a ti me puse muy roja pues el no solía decirme esas cosas me dio un beso muy gentil en ese momento le sonó la tripa parecía que no avía comido a si que me ofrecí a hacerle la comida sabes que me encanta cocinar el se fue a ver la tele con debrah puse música y me puse a cocinar ice arroz con filetes y una ensalada de tomates pues castiel le encanta el tomate antes de poder llamarlos a comer vino demonio con su bol de agua me lo puso a los pies se lo llene y le a compañe al salón **

**Castiel la …no pude terminar la frase se callo el bol de agua que llevaba en mis manos no podía creer lo que veía castiel estaba encima de debrah y se estaban besando después de decir esto rosa se puso a llorar pero esta vez no lo hacia por pena si no lloraba de rabia **

**Se puso a recordar lo que paso después **

**FLASH BACK **

**Rosa salió de la casa no cerro la puerta sifué corriendo como era posible que castiel le hiciera eso la mucha no podía sentirse mas estúpida ella cocinando con amor y el revolcándose con otra en el sofá sin darse cuenta llego a la tienda de leigh donde seguro estaría rosalya se quedo parada y se miro en las puestas llevaba el delantal verde que Lysandro le avía regalado un moño mal echo además que se avía recogido el flequillo a un lado con una pinza azul y para rematar se le vaina las lagrimas que no paraban de salir se quedo mirándose y pensando**

**Que ridícula estoy menos mal este día no puede ir a peor de pronto empezó a llover todo el día avía estado nublado pero porque en ese momento tenia que ponerse a llover **

**Mierda de día se escucho un ladrido de perro entonces rosa se dio la vuelta **

**Demonio que haces aquí la muchacha se agacho y empezó a tocar la cabeza del perro **

**Donde esta tu estúpido amo se levanto y miro a un lado y a otro no savia donde estaba castiel como podía pasarla esto no savia porque termino en la puerta de la tienda de leigh con unas pitas que daban risa además se puso a llover y para colmo tenia al perro de castiel con ella **

**Perdona te encuentras bien rosa se giro savia quien era **

**Rosalya grito y no paro de llorar rosalya iba con lysandro que se asombro a ver a rosa en ese estado**

**Que te pasa rosa porque lloras dijo rosalya metiendo la metía dentro con el perro**

**Castiel ….y ….debrah rosa no podía decir nada mas solo lloraba leigh se sorprendió tanto como lysandro **

**Que pasa rosalya ? que le ocurre a rosa? pregunto leigh pues veía a rosa como una cuñada **

**Rosa cálmate que te paso porque estas dijo rosalya en ese momento intervino lysandro**

**Le ocurrió algo a castiel? llevas el delantal que te regale para su casa **

**Me mire al espejo sin dejar de llorar la joven se quito sola el delantal , lo tiro con rabia se quito el moño ,y también la pinza empezó a relajar se y les conto que paso a los tres después rosalya acompaño a rosa arriba y la metió a la ducha lysandro se fue con y se llevo a demonio se lo entrego a castiel a su casa **

**Fin del flash back **

**Imbécil como te pudo hacer eso dijo ken rosa se seco las lagrimas y siguió con contándole **

** Termine en la tienda de el novio de rosa toda vía no se como llegue allí no para va de llorar termine contándoles tolo lo que paso a soralya leigh y lysandro quien se llevo al perro de castiel quien me siguió cuando Salí de la casa de el cuando regrese a casa mi hermana me dijo que se iba mis maletas estaban en la puerta me dijo que si me viva con ella y no lo pensé dos veces no tenia ningún motivo para quedarme pero tuvimos un accidente de coche el taxista intento a delantal a un camión y vino un coche nos dio de frente yo quede inconsciente pero mi hermana no me saco del carro y regreso por el conductor del taxi entonces yo desperté y me preocupe no savia donde estaba rosmery cuando escuche a alguien decir **

**Chica aparta va a explotar yo me levante y mire hacia el coche vi como explotaba con rosmery dentro me quede congelada ya no podía llorar mas mi hermana murió en el accidente el mismo día que mi novio me engaño con otra**

**Rosmery esta muerta dijo ken con lagrimas en los ojos **

**Si lo siento no pude hacer nada por ella solo pude mirar rosa miro a ken no se atrevía a abrazarlo pues rosmery era el gran amor de ken el cambio de instituto solo porque rosmery le dijo que cuidara de su hermana rosa la cual era su mejor amiga **

**Porque mi padre no me dijo nada dijo ken con rabia avía cambiado en un momento a otro de un sentimiento a otro **

**No fue tu padre quien tomo esa decisión fue el mio dijo triste rosa**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6 **

**El muchacho se levanto del sofá **

**Demonios dijo ken golpeando en la pared como podía ser que alguien fuese capaz de ocultar algo así**

**Como es posible rosa eso no se puede ocultar además lo avía visto gente es imposible rosa bajo la cara no se atrevía a mirarle **

**Si se puede cuando yo vi eso quede en shock me llevaron al hospital descubrieron quien era por la documentación que llevaba en la cartera pero rosmery como siempre me dio en el taxi su documentación y móvil los llevaba en la chaqueta los del hospital no estaban seguros de mi nombre no sabían si era yo o rosmery llamaron a mi padre el savia que yo era rosa pero dijo que la que murió en el accidente rea yo le contesto rosa miro a ken con cara de pena se sentía culpable por esa estúpida mentira que comenzó su padre y que ella no podía arreglar cuando despertó de ese estado de vacio que tubo durante mas de medio mes en ese tiempo ella podía hacer todo sola pero no hablaba era imposible nadie podía sacarla del mundo en el que se avía metido**

**FLASH BACK **

**Rosa estaba en su cuarto como siempre ya paso mas de medio mes desde que llego a casa de su padre no sabían que hacer no salía del cuarto el funeral de su hermana ya hacia tiempo avía terminado y ella ni fue se parecía mas que nuca a su hermana se pasaba todo el día mirándose al espejo pensando en que pudo a ver evitado el accidente miraba su pelo negro que un peluquero tiñó y corto por orden de su padre en el baño tenia lentillas azules que se ponía todos los días pues no quería olvidar la cara de rosmery se preguntaba porque tenia que estar viva su hermana era su heroína siempre fue la mas fuerte y madura ella asumió el papel no solo de madre de rosa sino también de heredera no contradecía a su padre para que rosa pudiera hacer lo que quisiera esos hechos a rosa la martirizaban su padre decidió que ya era hora que rosa empezase en la escuela militar que hace un año avía dejado **

**Rosa ven al despacho dijo Ignacio así se llama el padre de rosa **

**Ella se levanto salió del cuarto se dirijo a despacho parándose en la puerta su padre estaba sentada en la gran mesa **

**Cierra y siéntate rosa obedeció **

**Mañana vendrá el entrenador de rosmery el y los profesores de la academia saben que eres rosa pero para todo el mundo tu estas muerta rosa escucho eso y salió por primera vez de el mundo en el que estaba metida siguió escuchando a su padre**

**Ahora mismo están trasladando tus cosas el cuarto de rosmery y tirando tu ropa quiero que te quede muy claro rosa Ignacio miro as su hija con determinación**

**Ahora tomaras el puesto que tu hermana tomo por ti vuelves a tener la responsabilidad de convertirte en una militar de primera por lo que ahora serás tu hermana ya no eres rosa ahora eres rosmery lo entiende rosa no dijo nada solo asintió que iba a decir pues sentía que era su culpa **

**Te puedes ir rosmery en ese momento rosa dejo de ser ella y se convirtió en su hermana no podría dar un paso atrás ya avía perdido su vida pero todavía no se daba cuenta pues ahora estaba entre dos mundos la semana paso rápido y comenzó en la escuela militar **

**Fin del flash back **

**Lo siento ken lo siento no me di cuenta asta que fue tarde no es escusa pero no puedo hacer nada mas que pedir que me perdones rosa levanto su mirada y le miro con los ojos llorosos**

**Porque no me contestes antes lo que paso? ken iba a seguir ablando pero rosa lo detuvo**

**No era yo dijo rosa exaltada ken no podía comprender **

**Como que no eras tu? dijo ken exaltado que le pasaba a la muchacha estaba de broma o que como no iba a ser ella **

**Ken yo morí en cierta manera también no quería aceptar la muerte de rosmery y me encere en mi mundo hasta que mi padre me dijo que para todos yo era la que estaba muerta que empezaría las clases en una semana no como yo sino como rosmery en ese momento ken se sentó y se dio cuenta que no era el único que sufría sino que rosa también lo hacia **

**Fuiste a la escuela militar en ese estado? **

**Si cuando fui no era del todo yo pero Salí de mi mundo no hablaba con nadie en la escuela te acuerdas de laeti? le pregunto rosa **

**Si nunca se llevo bien con rosmery pero contigo si **

**Ella me hablo un día en el comedor ya llevaba casi un mes en la escuela militar después del entrenamiento de todos los días fui al comedor me cogí mi bandeja y me puse a comer laeti se acerco a mi y comenzó hablarme **

**Como es posible que sigas triste todavía por la muerte de rosa y yo que pensé que eras mas fuerte en fin la que debería estar triste soy yo que me hice amiga de la hermana equivocada al ser rosa la mayor pensé que hacerme pasar por su amiga me ayudaría en alguna situación pero saber que no me puso muy triste porque tubo que morir laeti suspiro**

**Oye rosmery grito mucho rosa? Me pregunto laeti con una sonrisa con mucha malicia yo no pude aguantar mas **

**Cállate de una vez después cogí la bandeja y se la eche encima y me fui hacia el gimnasio pero laeti no se quedo quieta me cogió del pelo por la espalda antes de que pudiera hacer nada le metí un codazo me gire dándole un puñetazo que la tumbo antes que todo continuara viktor se metió por medio agarrando a laeti yo me fui al gimnasio no quería saber mas nada mi padre se entero de lo ocurrido y en el fin de semana me mando llamar a su despacho **

**No quiero que vuelvas a hacer algo así rosa ya no eres tu date cuenta que Aroa eres rosmery y ella nunca aria algo así**

**Tu que sabes de rosmery padre no sabes nada de ella ni de mi nunca as intentado saber nada de mi ni de ella por eso me fui si no se hace tu voluntad en ese momento mi padre me dio una cachetada **

**Sabes padre lo único que me hace sentir peor es que rosmery tuvo que ocupar mi lugar me fui a mi cuarto escuchando los gritos de mi padre para que regresara**

**Rosa pero tu regresaste hace un mes estuviste aquí durante el fin de semana dijo ken recordando el fin de semana que le entrego su nuevo numero de móvil **

**Si volví después de la pelea con laeti me empecé a llevar bien con viktor así que le convencí para que viniéramos al centro comercial del pueblo de al lado mi padre no quería dejarme ir sola por eso se me ocurrió hacer eso después de ver un mensaje de castiel rosa se levanto y le monstro el mensaje **

**``Rosa donde estas estoy preocupado quiero saber si estas bien tu tía me dijo que estas con tu hermana llámame lo antes que puedas´´**

**Cuando lo vi me di cuenta que podía volver a ser yo aquí pues no sabían de mi muerte a si que estaba feliz escribí una carta a mi tía para dejarla en la casa viktor me recogió en casa de mi padre y me llevo al centro comercial despiste a viktor metiéndome en una peluquería me puse extensiones quede como era antes tenia el pelo largo no tan largo como antes pero si lo bastante para dar el pego además me volví a poner el pelo de mi color rojo me quite las lentillas cambiándolas por mis gafas y fui a casa de mi tía donde me quedaba algo de ropa me cambie deje la carta y fui a casa de castiel allí abrió la puerta debrah**

**Que haces aquí ? me pregunto esa zorra **

**Donde esta castiel quiero hablar con el le pregunte quería hablar con el lo antes posible **

**Porque no te rindes date cuenta fuiste solo una muñeca con la quien a estado jugando asta ahora **

**Vete a la mierda si es cierto que me lo diga el la empuje y pase dentro para hablar con el comencé a llamarlo pero no contesto debrah me cogió del brazo y me solté**

**Sabes me caes bien te voy a contar una historia que te parecerá muy interesante a ver si tedas cuenta que no podrás hacer nada perdiste todo cuando decidí regresar debrah me conto la que hizo la ultima vez que estuvo allí**

**Sabes castiel y nathan eran grandes amigos antes pero nathan metió sus narices en mis asuntos y se entero que quería deshacerme de castiel pues en un grupo solo a sitio para una estrella que soy yo soy la causante de la enemistad entre ellos ice creer a castiel que nathan me acosaba asta que terminaron en mistados después solo tuve que cortar con castiel quedando como amigos sabes rosa castiel sigue siendo un idiota al que puedo manipular cuando quiérame dijo debrah le respondí muy furiosa **

**No te saldrás con la tuya se lo diré a castiel **

**se lo diría a castiel ella serio de mi **

**Atrévete todos te verán como la ex celosa si tanto deseas hacerlo castiel esta en casa de lyandro ve corre dile todo a ver si te creo termino nuestra conversación decidí ir a casa de lysandro hay estaba castiel le pedí a lysandro que me dejara hablar con el y salió de su habitación dejando nos a los dos solos **

**Castiel e hablado con debrah me conto lo que paso cuando todolo que paso antes de irse yo se lo conté a castiel que a medida que avanzaba en la historia me miraba con cara de furia entonces termine de contárselo**

**Estas loca o que para eso regresas para decir calumnias de mi novia eso fue una puñalada para mi **

**Sabes que! me cogió del brazo y me saco de casa de lysandro quien no entendía nada **

**Vete lejos y no regrese jamás no quiero que te metas en mi vida mas da de echo que estoy muerto para ti entiendes rosa no vuelvas hablarme en tu vida para mi estas muerta cuando dijo eso cerro la puerta y de dentro se escuchaba a lysandro y castiel discutir yo fui al parque donde nos vimos y me distes tu numero ay fue cuando apareció viktor y me llevo a casa **

**Oye viktor sabe que eres rosa? Pregunto ken **

**Si me siguió asta aquí y persiguió toda la tarde me prometió que no le diría nada a mi padre me llevo a la peluquería me volvieron a dejar como antes un poco después que regresara mi tía y mi padre hablaron pues yo decidí hacer lo que romery deseaba hace tiempo me puse el tatuaje de pantera y un pirsin en la nariz por eso me expulsaron de la escuela militar mi tía convenció a mi padre que me dejara volver con ella por eso estoy aquí **

**Que piensas hacer ahora si se enteran que estas muerta? **

**Por eso no soy rosa soy rosmery en ese momento sonó el móvil la alarma eran las 5:40**

**Mierda tengo que vestirme tengo que ir a ver a rosalya rosa se levanto del sofá pegando un salto **

**Oye rosa le vas a decir algo a rosalya de esto? le pregunto ken pues savia que rosalya era como una hermana para rosa**

**No ken no lo are respondió triste rosa**

**Donde as quedado con rosalya ? pregunto el muchacho algo despreocupado **

**En la entrada del instituto bueno me voy a cambiar subió las escaleras desde las cuales se escucho la puerta ken se fue sin decir nada a rosa le extraño pero pensó que ken tenia que pensar en lo que le avía contado pero la verdad es que el muchacho decidió ir hablar con rosalya y contarle todo lo que rosa le avía dicho porque sino podía rosa perder a otra hermana a un que no lo fuese era la responsabilidad de un buen amigo casi hermano rosa se fue arreglar se cambio puso su mejor ropa sus lentillas azules ocultando de nuevo sus hermosos ojos verde y bajo tardo mas de media ora estaba preocupada y fue a ver a rosalya la cual la estaba esperando con ken **

**Hola rosalya al decir esas palabras rosa recibió una cachetada de rosalya**


	7. Chapter 7

** Capitulo 7**

**Rosa se quedo parada sin decir nada no savia como reaccionar al momento empezó a notar que rosalya lloraba **

**Por que lloras? preguntó rosa pero rosalya levanto la mano entonces rosa cerro los ojos se puso a esperar otra cachetada **

**Porque no me as contado nada? rosalya la abrazo rompiendo a llorar se quedo así un buen rato después de unos minutos rosalya se tranquilizo le izo todas la preguntas a rosa en ese momento a lejos se veía venir al grupo formado por nathan lysandro castiel y iris iban a en sallar rosalya estaba mas relajada pero se la notaba que estuvo llorando cogió a su amiga llevándola al baño dejando a ken solo con los otros que fueron dentro de la escuela para ensayar **

**Desde cuando fumas? le pregunto rosalya lavándose la cara rosa encendió un cigarrillo **

**Desde que me entere que mi hermana lo hacia además esta bien son de vainilla rosa sonrió pero tenia la marca de la cachetada de rosalya la que no dejaba de mirar esa misma marca **

**Siento lo de antes no debí a verlo echo dijo rosalya quien se sentía mal por a ver reaccionado de esa manera **

**No pasa nada en la escuela militar recibí muchos mas rosa tiro el cigarrillo y abrazo a rosalya **

**Se que fue con cariño pero tienes que prometerme que no dirás a nadie quien soy entendido ? es muy importante dijo rosa algo preocupada **

**Yo no diré nada pero no se si ken ara lo mismo le respondió**

**Es cierto ken esta con todos ahora vamos rosalya rosa agarro a su amiga y empezó a jalarla por los pasillos asta llegar a la puerta debajo de las escalera se paro en seco rosalya se choco con ella **

**Que pasa le pregunto ?**

**No se si les a dicho que hago? castiel esta ay abajo rosa estaba nerviosa pero se armo de valor cogió el picaporte abrió la puerta paso dentro la sala estaba justo como la recordaba la cual tenia unas cajas junto a unas sillas se quedo parada en las escaleras que bajaban rosolya asomo la cabeza para ver que pasaba **

**Hola chicos dijo rosalya desde detrás de rosa todos la contestaron me nos castiel quien parecía que lo iba hacer pero al mirarla puso mala cara rosalya paso por enfrente de rosa para ayudar a ken que estaba colocando unas sillas para verlos tocar con las dos chicas rosa comenzó a caminar pero del escenario se escucho a alguien hablar **

**Porque no te marchas dijo castiel mientras ajustaba la guitarra rosa se sintió mal lo saben seguro que lo saben pensaba la muchacha **

**Castiel le reprocho lysandro con un gesto de reprobación que le llamaba la atención al pelirrojo **

** Que? no quiero que este aquí me molesta esa plana replico castiel rosa estaba mas tranquila parecía que todavía no sabían nada rosa continuo bajando las escalera fue asta rosalya se puso a su espalda después puso sus manos en los hombros de su amiga y comenzó hablar **

**Yo tampoco estoy aquí por gusto e quedado con una amiga que me a dicho que venga a un ensayo pues les hace falta una cántate me dijo que creía que yo podía ayudar rosa apretó el hombro de rosalya **

**Si es cierto dijo rosalya quien savia que rosa le estaba pidiendo ayuda **

**Da igual nadie te necesita soltó castiel de pronto desde a bajo se vio una de las baquetas de nathan aterrizar en la cabeza del pelirrojo quien se irrito mucho **

**Que haces delgaducho? Natan se levanto y cogió su baqueta no le izo ni caso a castiel quien se enfado mas y agarro al delegado de pronto se escucho una risa de rosa quien echaba esas situaciones de menos **

**Jajajaja no te enfades pelo tomate nat no lo a echo a posta entonces castiel contesto **

**Calla rosa no te metas y miro hacia la chica soltando al delegado en ese momento todos menos rosa rosalya y ken tenían una cara de tristeza rosalya estaba preocupada rosa sorprendida como se le avía escapado eso se preguntaba mientras que miraba al suelo **

**Que dices castiel ella es rosmery dijo ken pasando una mano por el hombro de rosa para hacerla reaccionar **

**Eso es no confundas mi nombre cabeza tomate dijo con un tono molesta castiel bajo del escenario y se acerco a rosa **

**No me digas así tabla de planchar rosa lo encaro con una sonrisa como era posible que solo se le ocurriese esa forma de llamarla si el podía llamarla así otra vez ella no seria menos**

**Cuando dejes de decirme tabla a lo mejor meda por dejar de llamarte pelo de tomate castiel la miro con mala cara como podía ser tan contestona y por un momento recordarle a la chica mas adorable que avía conocido **

**Ya bale castiel deja a la señorita y vamos a ensayar le dijo lysandro desde el escenario parecía que los demás avían despertado tan bien nathan estaba sentado preparado para tocar la batería iris con su bajo tocando unos acordes para ajustarlo mientras Lysandro estaba mirando los altavoces y lo concerniente a la acústica castiel subió al escenario y empezó a recoger su guitarra no tenia ganas de tocar estaba molesto**

**Que haces le dijo nathan **

**Paso me voy a casa le dijo al rubio **

**Eres un vago asta para lo que te gusta suspiro y después continuo**

** no eres capaz de hacer las cosas bien le dijo el delegado el cual esta pensando en rosa cuando decía eso pues no perdonaba que se fuera porque ese pelirrojo busca problemas selo pidiera **

**ese es mi problema no el tuyo porque no sigues fingiendo lo bueno que eres y dejas a los demás hacer lo que les de la gana le respondió castiel dejando de guardar sus cosas los dos empezaron a discutir entonces rosa se acerco a lysandro **

**me haces un favor le dijo a lysandro con una sonrisa**

**claro lo que usted desee**

**préstame el micrófono lysandro no savia porque pero creía que savia que pasaría rosa se acerco a los altavoces para subirlos un poco mientras los dos chicos seguían discutiendo rosa se puso a su lado con un soporte en frente pero no reaccionaron los chicos ni se dieron cuenta de su presencia coloco el micrófono en el soporte y dio un golpecito en el micrófono pero nada ellos a lo suyo lysandro opto por taparse los oídos como ken iris y rosalya acto seguido rosa izo lo mismo **

**callaos yaaa ! se escucho por toda la primera planta los chicos quedaron sin decir una palabra todos los que se avían tapado los oídos echaron areir castiel y nathan no paraban de tocarse los oídos les estaban pitando en ese momento se escucho desde la puerta la voz de alguien que izo a que rosa dejara de reir **

**quien a echo ese ruido gatito? Dijo debrah que no se creía lo que veía la chica que la avía retado esa mañana estaba cerca de castiel **


	8. Chapter 8

**_Capitulo 8_**

**Después de darse cuenta que debrah estaba allí todos dejaron de reír castiel y nathaniel se sentían mejor pero rosa no para de mirar a debrah deseaba largarse de hay solo para no estar en la misma sala al mismo tiempo debrah estaba sorprendida que una completa extraña podía entrar a ver como en sallan pues ella no tenia permitido entrar por que lysandro nathaniel y rosalya no querían verla por la estúpida ex novia de castiel la cual ni siquiera avía dado señales de vida desde hace 3 meses o así con lo fácil que fue para ella deshacerse de esa chica y ahora aparece otra bueno no le molestaría mientras no se metiese en su camino a un así ya estaba molestándole su presencia **

**Gatito que hace la chica nueva aquí ? pregunto con una voz de niña buena **

**Yo la invite lysandro necesita una cantante femenina asique pensé que mi amiga podía hacerlo su voz es como la de rosa dijo rosalya quien miraba con un gran desprecio a debrah**

**Pero rosi mi gatito me dijo que la cantante femenina seria yo le replico debrah a rosalya lo que le sorprendió a castiel nathaniel y lysandro pues sabían que rosalya no soportaba que nadie excepto rosa la llamase así y menos esa roba novios como la llamaba rosalya **

**estas de broma ni siquiera te permiten venir a ver los ensayos no te permitirán ser del grupo por lómenos a rosmery la dejan estar aquí presente porque no te largas y nos dejas en paz lo estábamos pasando bien asta que llegaste aquí sino fuera por ti rosa de pronto rosalya sintió que alguien la agarraba del brazo y la jalaba escaleras arriba **

**suéltame le voy a decir las verdades a esta imbécil no la aguanto eso fue lo ultimo que se escucho castiel la siguió jalando quería llevarla a la sala de ciencias mientras debajo de las escaleras debrah comenzó a llorar de mentira pero parecían tan reales que iris fue hacia ella en ese momento rosa le dio el micrófono a lysandro quien es taba asombrado ni cuando discutía rosalya con su hermano avía hablado así entonces bajo del escenario acercándose a debrah y iris savia que no debía hacer nada pero su cuerpo se movía solo **

**debrah la llamo rosa en ese momento la chica miro a rosa con los ojos llorosos iris la soltó se asusto de la mirada de rosa la cual no lo pensó solo izo lo que su cuerpo le pedía levanto la mano y golpeo a debrah con la mano abierta en la cara la cual se quedo sorprendida y dejo de llorar **

**como as podido le dijo rosa y se fue en busca de rosalya pues savia porque se molestaba cuando la llamaban rosi alguien que no fuera ella **

**FLASH BACK **

**Rosa y debra estaban en la cocina de la casa de leig pues les iban a preparar de comer algo a los dos hermanos rosa pelaba patatas y debra picaba unos pimientos y cebollas **

**Rosi porque no permites que nadie te llame asi ? al hacer esa pregunta rosalya se corto en un dedo **

**Hay comenzó a chuparse el dedo pues le dolia rosa fue a por el botiquín que estaba en el baño de abajo y regreso con rosalya a curarle la erida mientras lo hacia rosa empezó a hablar **

**Bueno antes todos los verano iba a casa de mi tío Dimitri era muy amable y cariñoso igual que su esposa serena mas que mis tíos eran como mis padres pues los que son mis padres medan todo lo que les pido menos afecto ellos piensan que el cariño no es algo necesario asique ir todos los veranos era mi felicidad pero cuando tenia 6 años mi tía murió por una enfermedad muy rara dos años después mi tío se enfermo le estuve cuidando pero el no quería vivir sin mi tía y se dejo morir ellos me llamaban rosi yo los amaba mucho y cuando murieron era como si mis padres lo hicieran rosalya comenzó a llorar rosa la abrazo**

**Sabes me recuerdas a ellos eres tan alegre que me siento bien cuando me llamas rosi le dijo entre sollozos eso le izo feliz a rosa por fin tenia a alguien mas que no fuera su hermana rosmery cerca **

**Fin del flash back **

**Rosa salió de la sala entonces escucho gritos de castiel arriba de la escalera subió a toda prisa vio la sala de ciencias abierta era de donde salían las voces **

**No permitiré que esa intrusa se meta en el grupo antes prefiero a amber dentro además mi novia canta bien porque no la soportes no quiere decir que no pueda estar en el grupo ademas no tienes que hablarla así ni siquiera formas parte del grupo en ese momento rosa entro a la sala **

**Déjala en paz solo a dicho lo que piensa además rosalya es mas del grupo que eso que tienes por novia rosa empujo a castiel que estaba demasiado cerca de rosalya parecía que se la iba a comer **

**No te metas dijo castiel mirando a rosa nunca avía pegado a una mujer pero por primera vez tenia ganas de hacerlo **

**De que vas si tanto te importa tu novia lárgate y deja a rosalya en paz le dijo a castiel encarándolo**

**Es verdad debería dejar a rosalya pues quien tiene la culpa eres tu no se de que la conoces pero desde que as llegado no haces mas que molestar a mi novia acaso tienes algún problema con ella o con migo le respondió castiel muy furioso **

**A ti que mas te da de que conozco a rosalya o si tengo algo contra vosotros dos aras siempre lo que te diga esa chica que tienes por novia asique aléjate de nosotras rosa agarro a rosalya para salir de hay castiel se puso enfrente de la puerta para no dejarla salir **

**A parta rosa soltó a rosalya para empujar a castiel quien no se movió ni un centímetro **

**De que conoces a rosalya y a ken? dijo castiel no se le notaba enfadado pues cuando de verdad no se le podía replicar nada ponía una cara inexpresiva y rosa lo savia pero aun así decidió tentar a la suerte**

**Ya te dije que no te interesa rosa cogió a rosalya quien estaba sorprendida fueron corriendo a la segunda puerta rosa comenzó a girar el picaporte pero no abría porque no abre se preguntaba mientras castiel se acercaba rosa soltó a rosalya savia que tenia que salir o de esa no se podría librar tendría que confesar pues el se lo sacaría como fuera giraba el picaporte pero nada **

**Esta cerrada con llave dijo castiel con una sonrisa y se acercaba a rosa asique se movió del sitio savia que rosalya no tenia problemas en salir pero ella si pues el objetivo del pelirrojo era ella que aria como podría salir pastiel paso a rosalya y se acercaba a rosa quien se resguardaba entre las mesas de la primera fila **

**Rosi llama a ken castiel escucho eso y le extraño pues se dio cuenta que rosalya le izo caso a esa chica castiel savia que no llegaría a rosalya así que la dejo ir y se acercaba hacia rosa quien le esquiva entre las mesas y pensaba como salir por la única puerta la cual castiel no dejaba que ella se acercara la acorralaba cada vez mas **

**No escaparas me dirás que problema tienes con migo o con debrah le dijo castiel con una sonrisa pues estaba seguro que conseguiría su objetivo**

**Mientras en los pasillos de las plantas bajas estaba ken lysandro y Nataniel buscando a rosalya castiel y rosa **

**Donde estará rosmery dijo ken a los dos que la acompañaban **

**No se yo quiero saber donde esta rosalya dijo Lysandro de pronto se oyeron unos tacones desde las escaleras lo chicos se dieron la vuelta y fueron hacia allí mientras rosa bajo las escaleras y fue a la sala de ensayos vio a debrah llorando y a iris consolándola cerro la puerta después se dirigió al pasillo de la primera planta en el que se encontró con los chicos **

**Ken ken ven corre castiel rosalya cogió a ken y lo llevo a rastras mientras lysandro y nathan le preguntaba que pasaba**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Capitulo 9_**

**Rosa estaba casi acorralada no tenia mas que la mesa del profesor entre el pelirrojo y ella **

**Que vas hacer ahora no tienes adonde ir dime de que conoces a rosalya y el problema que tienes con migo y me iré dijo castiel preparándose para coger a rosa esa situación le daba rabia a la chica porque tenia que meterse en ese problema justo con el porque no podía salir de allí miraba la puerta la veía tan lejos pero no quería dejarle ganar su orgullo era mayor que su miedo por decir la verdad **

**Déjame en paz y lárgate dijo rosa haciendo un gestó con las manos echándolo fuera pero in mediata mente casitiel la agarro de la mano tirando de ella mientras rosa se zafaba de su agarre y callo hacia atrás lo que le dio a castiel tiempo para ponerse en frente mientras ella se levantaba cuando estaba de pie vio a castiel enfrente suya **

**Hola ella le sonrió para ocultar su miedo castiel se sorprendió pues le recordó a su querida rosa **

**Bueno intento apartar a castiel quien se movió un poco por el asombro**

**Yo creo que me voy dijo rosa que intento pasar en frente de el pero la agarro pues se dio cuenta de que casi lo burla**

**Adonde vas tu tienes que contarme algo castiel la puso contra la pared **

**De hay no te mueves asta que respondas a mis preguntas le dijo a rosa quien abrió los ojos como platos pues en la puerta apareció rosalya y ken **

**Déjala dijo ken acercándose furioso mientras entraban lysandro y nathaniel Entonces castiel en pujo a ken quien se fue un poco para atrás **

**No te metas esto es entre ella y yo me va contestar unas preguntas quiera o no en lo que castiel decía esto rosa vio su oportunidad y se escabullo asta la primera fila de mesas ken se puso cerca de rosa **

**donde vas le dijo a rosa quien reacciono a la voz de castiel quedándose quieta pues sonaba muy enfado **

**castiel ya vale deja a la señorita en paz lysandro se metió para salvar a la muchacha pues la vio muy asustada **

**si deja la dijo rosalya quien cogió a rosa para marcharse caminaron asta la salida que estaba nathaniel asombrado de lo enfadado que estaba castiel que abrían echo esas dos para enfadarlo así las miro un momento **

**aparta dijo rosalya entonces el delegado se quito de allí**

**no te atrevas a irte así dijo castiel mientras caminaba hacia adelante en ese momento los tres chicos se pusieron enfrente para no dejarlo pasar castiel pego a la pared y se sentó en el suelo no savia que pensar de esa chica porque se portaba así con que derecho porque no quería decir de que conocía a rosalya y a ken que motivos tenia para todo eso no podía entender **

**rosalya acompaño a rosa a su casa donde estaba su tía **

**ya regrese tía e venido con rosalya rosa le dijo a su tía que estaba haciendo comida asta escuchar a su sobrina entonces saco la sartén del fuego y fue a la entra principal y se puso hablar con rosa**

**hola rosmery como te ha ido as traído una amiga entonces rosa detuvo a su tía **

**rosalya sabe quien soy le dijo rosa a su tía con una cara muy seria pues no le gustaba que la llamaran como su hermana pues no Hera ella **

**sabes que no tienes permitido decirle a nadie quien eres a parte de ken era unas de las normas que puso tu padre porque no haces caso me costo que regresaras no metas la pata rosa le replico su tía con una voz de niña pequeña **

**tía no fue mi culpa ken le dijo a rosalya sin permiso no me dio tiempo a explicarle que es lo que no puedo hacer le replico rosa muy seria mientras rosalya estaba a su lado **

**bueno tendré que decirle a tu padre suspiro su tia **

**no se que ara como castigo tu veras solo puedes cometer 5 errores y nada mas llegar ya metes la pata ufff voy a llamar a mi hermano replico la Agatha molesta por tener que hablar con su hermano para darle una mala noticia mientras rosalya se acerco a rosa **

**que es eso de los errores? Dijo rosalya bajito entonces rosa suspiro después puso una sonrisa pues tramaba algo sabia que rosa era curiosa asique no le diría que no **

**te lo digo solo si te quedas mañana aquí de pellas con migo le respondió rosa rosalya puso mala cara no le gustaba hacer pellas **

**no se no creo ya me lo dirás respondió muy segura de lo que decía y se dio la vuelta **

**venga rosi no me dejes aburrida en casa y sola todo el día vengaaa le dijo rosa agarrándola de un brazo y zarandeándolo con una carita de pena **

**bale lo are pero entonces me quedo a dormir dijo rosalya pues cuando rosa la miraba con esa cara y ponía voz de suplica no podía decirla que no**

**vale mientras decía esto vino su tía con el teléfono fijo y una cara muy larga **

**es tu padre quiere hablar contigo rosa en ese momento la joven miro a su tía savia que la iban a reprender bien cogió el teléfono y fu el salón mientras rosalya llamó a su madre por móvil para decirle que se quedaba con rosa a dormir **

**hola padre dijo rosa después trago saliva **

**hola rosmery me entere de lo que a pasado no te diré que are pero que sepas que e mandado a alguien al instituto para que me informe llegara en una semana rosa se enfado pues ahora tiene un perro guardián **

**quien es?**

**es laeti me pidió ir te a ver pues te echa de menos rosa se puso muy furiosa**

**estas de broma no pienso tener a esa cerca si viene te juro que are que se valla en un día manda a quien quieras menos a ella puedo soportar asta a Dakota pero a ella no terminaremos a golpes entonces su padre la detuvo **

**cuantas veces te tengo que decir que recuerdes que ya no eres tu así que compórtate como tu hermana y acepta mis órdenes sin rechistar rosa al escuchar eso le dio mucha rabia pues parecía que su padre solo la ve como una soldado **

**claro capitán no hay problema que venga laeti yo me encargo que regrese lo antes posible en una camilla de hospital adiós señor y colgó el teléfono despues se fue a la segunda planta donde alado de su habitación en frente del cuarto de baño estaba la sala de entrenamiento que avía echo con las cosas de su hermana tenia un saco de boxeo y varias pesas para no perder la forma al estar tan molesta se empezó a prepararse para entrenar cogió el vendaje de manos de color negro para ponérselo tan bien se puso su camisa blanca y sus pantalones de deportes grises entonces miro al saco de boxeo rojo en cuanto lo vio recordó a castiel y el problema de esa tarde entonces comenzó a golpear por cada uno de los recuerdos como su estúpida sonrisa de victoria sus palabras hacia rosalya como si el no hubiera dicho lo que pensaba hiriendo a otras personas por llamarla plana asta por los buenos recuerdos que tenia como cuando le enseño el camino a la azotea cuando conoció a demonio asta esa primera vez que se entrego a el ella no se daba cuenta pero rosalya que la miro desde comenzó a entrenar se dio cuenta que de un momento a otro empezó a llorar y a perder fuerza en cada golpe que daba asta quedarse quieta sin hacer nada mas que llorar **

**rosa dijo rosalya para sacarla de sus pensamientos **

**eee dime dijo rosa mirando hacia rosalya no tardo mucho en darse cuenta que estaba llorando y se comenzó a quitar las lagrimas **

**que te a dicho tu padre ? pregunto rosalya pues estaba preocupada **

**nada que va a mandar a la inútil de laeti para que sea un perro guardián dijo rosa quitándose las vendas negras después cogió la botella de agua **

**porque llorabas? dijo rosalya sabiendo la respuesta **

**por nada importante son solo recuerdos inútiles con una persona mas inútil en ellos no te preocupes dijo rosa saliendo por la puerta donde estaba rosa quien no pudo callar la pregunta que tenia **

** Todavía lo amas ? le dijo rosalya entonces rosa se quedo callada y fue al baño no savia que contestar mientras pensaba que decirle se fue a bañar no sin decirle algo a rosalya desde la puerta del baño**

**Me voy a duchar acto seguido cerro la puerta rosalya se sentía mal pues a lo mejor izo una pregunta demasiado dolorosa para su amiga **


	10. Chapter 10

**_Capitulo 10_**

**Rosa salió de la ducha y se metió en su cuarto no tenia ganas de cenar mientras su tía Agatha y rosalya estaban esperándola abajo sentadas sin decir palabra pues la situación era rara para ambas rosa se quedo un rato mirando el techo de su habitación pero al final decidió bajar no era posible que en su primer día no comiera nada aunque fuera tendría que obligarse a comer algo para poder aparentar por lómenos estar bien después de pensar un rato bajo las escalera con una sonrisa enorme llevaba puesto ya el pijama el pantalón era rojo con unos ositos estampados arriba llevaba una camisa blanca además tenia quitadas las lentillas y llevaba las gafas se sentó entre su tía y rosalya **

**Por fin bajas bueno tenemos de cena una oscarburger casera con patatas cuando termino de decir esto su tía fue a la cocina y puso los platos con las hamburguesas que tenia lechuga cebolla mayonesa pepinillos tomate huevo frito y un filete de pollo enorme cuales bordes sobre salían del pan después avía unas patatas fritas acompañando tremenda hamburguesa rosa que no comía mucho vio el plato y se sorprendió **

**De donde ovéis sacado estas hamburguesas? Pregunto a rosa quien miraba el plato preguntándose si podría comer su plato favorito **

**Ee de una tienda de comida rápida alado de la casa de mi padre esta súper bien aprendí hacerlas cuando trabaje allí con rosmery un verano entero fue muy divertido rosa sonrió y siguió ablando**

**Una vez estábamos las dos con un compañero de trabajo yo en la cocina que esta cara al publico rosmery estaba tomando comandas de los cliente y el otro chaval no hacia nada aunque estábamos saturadas era nuestro 5 día así que era la primera vez que estábamos en una situación muy complicada cuando conseguimos controlar la situación los últimos clientes comían su comida mientras nosotras descansábamos el chaval le pidió una bebida a mi hermana quien se puso de mal humor pero se la sirvió parecía que se la iba hadar en la mano cuando subió la mano encima de su cabeza con la bebida en ella entonces lentamente y con una sonrisa se la tiro encima entonces empezó a llamarlo vagó holgazán y un montón de cosas ata que llego el supervisor y nos regaño asta que unos clientes les dijeron que nosotras hemos estado trabajando pero el chico pasaba leyendo revistas rosa termino de contar le a rosa quien escuchaba muy atenta pues era la primera vez que la hablaba de su hermana durante la cena rosa hablo de algunos recuerdos mientras rosalya y su tía cenaban ella no toco el plato nada mas que para tomar unas patatas después de que terminaran rosa guardo su plato en la nevera entonces subió al cuarto mientras rosalya se hacia una trenza y se alistaba para dormir le saco un pijama acto seguido ella se fue a alistarse para dormir y rosalya se puso el pija las dos quedaron el la habitación de rosa su cama era de matrimonio rosalya se tumbo entonces rosa iba a pagar la luz pero quería saber mas no podía dormir sin saber que sentía su amiga se incorporo y volvió hacer una pregunta sin deber**

**Todavía amas a castiel no es verdad ? rosa se detuvo no apago la luz se dio la vuelta y sentó cerca de rosalya **

**Se muy bien que no debería sentir nada por el después de lo que a echo pero han pasado tantas cosas entre nosotros que por mucho que desea no sentir nada no puedo evitarlo de verdad desearía odiarlo pero todos los te quiero que me dijo todas las caricias me duelen me da rabia a ver sido una estúpida en su vida me da tanta pena mirar atrás que solo con pequeñas cosas me izo tan feliz y ahora esas cosas me hacen sufrir tanto las extraño además ora da igual las reglas de mi padre son muy claras hacia el le contesto muy triste aguantando las lagrimas pues no deseaba llorar mas por culpa del pelirrojo**

**Que reglas dime cuales son ? le dijo rosalya **

**Son tres reglas la primera es que no puedo decirle a nadie aparte de ken quien soy **

**La segunda es que no debo tener novio aparte de ken y de viktor herrera de pronto a rosa se le puso una cara de asombro **

**Te refieres al modelo que estudia en una escuela militar ? pregunto rosalya pues el modelo ese salía en muchas revistas y era uno de los mas conocidos por todas las chicas **

**Si es viktor su padre es un gran militar como el de ken mi padre tenia pensado que ken se casara con rosmery y yo con viktor pero nunca me avía fijado en el como mi hermana bueno no se si sabrás pero rosmery era la novia de ken a un que antes no pegaban mucho mi hermana siempre era muy independiente era muy valiente siempre nos cuidaba a ken y a mi era como mi madre bueno mi padre esta obsesionado con la familia y su linaje de grandes militares no nos dejaba hacer nada así que yo me fui le dije a mi hermana si venia con migo pero ella se quedo para tomar mi responsabilidad como hija mayor aunque era la menor ella era mas madura que yo en ese momento rosa estaba seria y soltó una pequeña sonrisa pues recordaba a su hermana con la que discutía por tonterías pero amaba mas que nadie**

**Cual es la tercera regla rosa ?pregunto rosalya entonces rosa puso cara de tristeza **

**La tercera es la que si incumplo me meterá a un internado mi padre en cierta manera me culpa por lo que paso con rosmery pues ella vino para advertirme de que mi padre savia de castiel y convencerme para volver por lo que dice que mis decisiones estúpidas hacen que allá problemas así que la tercera regla es que no debo acercarme a castiel pues es la decisión que provoco la muerte de rosmery rosalya al escuchar eso entendía a rosa la abrazo lo mas fuerte que pudo pues savia que su amiga lo necesitaba aunque no lo decía mientras rosalya la rodeaba con sus brazos rosa decidió no aguantar mas sus lagrimas y empezó a llorar **

**Todo esta bien estoy aquí y no dejare que te bayas jamás le dijo rosalya a rosa mientras la acariciaba la cabeza siguió un buen rato abrazándola y consolándola después rosa se calmo dejo de llorar pero no soltó a rosalya pues no deseaba sentirse mas sola pues desde el accidente no a vía recibido consuelo de nadie empezó a quedarse dormida **

**Vamos adormir dijo rosalya quien se levanto a apagar la luz mientras rosa se metía en la cama después de apagarla se metió en la cama **

**``música, de un móvil´´ **

**Apaga eso dijo rosalya a rosa pues cuando se fueron a dormir era bastante tarde **

**Ya voy respondió rosa levanto la mano hacia la me silla era un mesaje de ken **

**``ben tenemos problemas a salido un articulo de ti en el periódico te espero en la piscina cubierta del instituto en el club de natación ´´**

**Rosalya levanta vamos al instituto corre le dijo rosa mientras rosalya abrazo la almohada no que ira ir de pronto rosa cogió la almohada arrancándola de sus brazos **

**Que pasa de pronto rosa le paso el teléfono con el mensaje después de leerlo se levanto rápido se alistaron para ir al instituto rosa fue con una chaqueta de la escuela militar que le tapaba la cara y unos vaqueros negros para no llamar la atención mientras rosa se puso un vestido que tenia en casa de rosa para cuando se quedaba adormir y dejo el que llevo el día anterior y fueron al instituto entraban una hora tarde rosa paso primero nadie la reconocía pues no se le veía la cara después paso rosalya pero alguien la detuvo **

**Rosalya llegas tarde as leído el periódico le dijo violeta mientras lloraba rosalya se sorprendió y rosa se asombro pero o tenia tiempo tenia que ver a ken rosalya se quedo ablando con violeta mientras rosa paso al gimnasio y después entro a los vestuarios al otro lado de los vestuarios avía una entrada que daba a la piscina cubierta hay estaba ken que le entrego el periódico para que leyera el reportaje de peggy **


	11. Chapter 11

_siento la espera me e mudado y no e podido escribir sorry :)_

**_Capitulo__ 11_**

**Por fin llegas tenemos un problema grave dijo ken a rosa a quien reconoció por la chaqueta militar mientras le extendía el periódico el cual recogió para leer **

_ROSA UNA HEROINA_

_Rosa la que muchos echan de menos parecerse que sufrió un accidente de trafico su hermana quien es la nueva alumna que ingreso en el instituto el día de ayer Rosmery la cual golpeo a nuestra querida Debrah ayer sin ningún motivo ahora sabemos que tiene uno pues como todos sabéis Rosa abandono a Castiel quien estaba destrozado en ese momento Debrah regreso y cuido de el mientras Rosa estaba con otro chico el cual no se sabe el nombre pues estaba en la escuela militar con ella además de hacerle daño a nuestro pelirrojo Rosa calumnio a Debrah cuando regreso hace un mes ese día tubo el accidente mientras regresaba con Rosmery quien iba con ella en el coche que al parecer fue sacado de la carretera por una equivocación del conductor nuestra Rosa es una heroína pues saco a su hermana del coche inconsciente y fue a sacar al conductor cuando el coche se prendió entonces en unos momentos exploto delante de los ojos de su hermana la cual culpa a Castiel y a Debrah de la muerte de Rosa pues según ella si Castiel hubiese regresado con ella no abrían subido al coche ese día esta información me la a dado el mismo padre de las chicas pues esta preocupado por la única hija que le queda todos echaremos de menos a nuestra gran amiga rosa la heroína del sweet amoris a un que ella cometido errores nunca me olvidare de ella pues a muchos nos a ayudado _

_Peggy _

_Reportera del periódico del instituto_

**Como puede hacer esto dijo rosa furiosa mientras tiraba el periódico el cual callo cerca del bordillo de la piscina **

**Que hacemos le dijo ken a rosa mientras cogía el periódico entonces rosa sonrió **

**Nada me voy a casa rosa metió las manos en la chaqueta y se dio media vuelta**

**Ven a casa después de clases diciendo eso rosa se fue salió de la piscina atravesó los vestuarios después salió al patio por la puerta del gimnasio entonces fue hacia la salida asta que se dio cuenta que el pelirrojo estaba en la entrada del recinto del instituto fumando savia que si pasaba por hay tendría que discutir asique pensó en ir a la azotea del instituto fue a la entrada del pasillo pero allí esta nathaniel no quería ser acosada por las preguntas del delegado asique se fue hacia el club de jardinería en el que estaba lysandro maldijo su mala suerte solo quería irse a casa no tenia ganas de fingir que era rosmery solo quería huir por primera ven en mucho tiempo decidió que lo mas seguro era ir a la piscina así nadie podrá molestarla fue al gimnasio sin percatarse que alguien se avía dado cuenta de quien era atravesó el gimnasio los vestuarios llegando a la piscina donde ken estaba nadando pues le gustaba nadar se acerco al bordillo y espero a que ken llegara asta ella pero sin saber como sintió una mano detrás de ella que la empujo hacia el agua no entendía nada escuchaba risas de chicas mientras caía al agua ken se puso a nadar mas rápido para llegar hacia ella asta que vio que ella se dirigía al bordillo para salir de la piscina las chicas seguían riendo **

**Pareces un gato mojado jajaja dijo amber mientras rosa se quitaba la chaqueta y ken salía del agua poniéndose al lado de rosa para que no hiciera una tontería **

**Estas loca porque me as empujado le grito rosa a amber **

** primero eres la hermanita de rosa y segundo debrah me pidió que lo hiciera por lo de ayer se río de ella se giro y dirigió a los vestuarios **

**Adonde gres que vas le dijo rosa dando un paso a delante en ese momento ken se puso en medio de rosa para que no pudiera pasar mientras amber se fue con sus amigas de allí rosa intento apartar a ken pues estaba furiosa **

**Ken quita la voy a dar una lección a ella y a debrah se van a enterar las dos quita del medio dijo esto mientras forcejeaba con ken quien no se movió del sitio asta que rosa se dio por vencida cuando paro fue con ken hacia los vestuarios mientras ken se daba una ducha ella fue a su vieja taquilla de los vestuarios allí tenia ropa con la que se cambio por desgracia era un conjunto que castiel le avía regalado cuando salían juntos después de cambiarse se sentó a esperar a ken pero empezó a pensar en lo que avía echo amber no pudo quedarse a esperar tenia que darle una lección a esas brujas salió de los vestuarios asta el patio donde debrah estaba con amber parecían que estaban esperándola para verla mojada de pies a cabeza pero no se esperaban que llevara ropa seca **

**No la avías tirado a la piscina le reprocho debrah a amber **

**Lo ice no se como esta seca además lleva la ropa de rosa le dijo amber mientras rosa llegaba asta ellas **

**No savia que eras el perrito de esa víbora según mi hermana tu parecías tener mas orgullo amber le dijo rosa con un tono burlón **

**Porque no te vas como rosa o mejor muérete como ella no creo que te echen de menos le dijo debrah mientras amber se apartaba para no estar en medio mientras ellas discutían **

**Con que derecho hablas de mi hermana ella me conto lo que paso cuando hablo contigo crees que puedes con migo yo no soy como ella era demasiado influenciable pero yo te voy a quitar esa mascara conseguiré que todos se enteren de lo que les as echo a castiel y ese delegado tenlo claro le dijo rosa muy enfada desde que ella empezó a hablar los demas alumnos en pezaron a amontonarse todos avían leído el periódico y querías saber que pasaba con ellas rosalya vio el corrillo de gente igual que lysandro castiel y nathaniel quien se metió dentro para detener lo que pasara **

**Porque me dices eso no lo entiendo se que no le caía bien a tu hermana pero yo solo quería llevarme bien contigo dijo debrah con una voz triste casi llorando tnia los ojos como si fuera a llorar **

**Eres una falsa utiliza esos trucos todo lo que quieras algún día esas lagrimas serán de verdad y yo las disfrutare después de decirle eso nathaniel se puso al lado de ellas era la primera vez que avía una discusión y el no se metía para que dejaran de discutir debrah tenia ganas de reírse de las palabras de rosa pero no podía savia que tenia que conseguir que todos la odiasen y solo avía una manera hacer que la golpeara **

**Rosmery siento lo de tu hermana fue una pena su muerte sobretodo porque no pudiste acernada según lo que e oído quedaste inconsciente me da pena pensar en la pobre sacándote del coche para morir después de verdad lo siento mucho parecía una buena chica le dijo debrah con un tono de pena parecía que de verdad se sentía mal lo que buscaba era que rosa respondería agresivamente pues el otro día se enfado por nada y la golpeo esta vez lo aria delante de todos rosa se sintió mal cuando dijo eso debrah no pudo evitar pensar en rosmery quien murió en el accidente porque esa víbora hablaba de lo que no savia se paso de lista demasiado le daba igual lo que pensaran los demás la iba a golpear asta que pidiera disculpas por hablar de mas nadie tiene derecho de hablar del accidente eso se repetía ella mientras los demás vieron sus intenciones castiel se apresuro a ponerse entre las dos ken quien ya avía salido de las duchas supuso lo que pasaba metiéndose en el corro justo cuando rosa iba a golpear a debrah el le grito algo que detuvo a la chica pues le sorprendió como a todos los que estaban allí **


	12. Chapter 12

_**Capitulo 12**_

**Rosa ya vasta todas las personas presentes se asombraron pues como ken podía confundir a la rosa que avían conocido con esa persona ademas rosa era amable siempre ayudaba a los demás con una sonrisa en los labios que no se le solía quitar odiaba los cigarrillos no soportaba su olor por lo que castiel dejo de fumar la temporada que estuvo saliendo con ella y eso lo savia todos no soportaba las peleas la vez que castiel se pego con nathaniel no les hablo a los dos por una semana pues le parecía estúpido que la gente se golpeara por problemas que se solucionaban ablando mientras todos pensaban en esto rosa se veía molesta como podía haberla llamado así delante de todos que le pasaba a ken es que no utilizaba la cabeza o que? daba igual tenia que salir con el de allí por lo que se olvido de debrah y se dirigió hacia ken con una cara que le dio miedo al muchacho mientras todos los miraban excepto rosalya quien se escabullo para irse con ellos rosa agarro a ken del brazo y se lo llevo lo mas rápido que pudo el joven y rosaya no paraban de preguntarla si estaba bien ? pero ella no contestaba no decía nada solo siguió caminado asta el parque al lado de su casa donde llego a un banco y se sentó entonces ken y rosalya hicieron su ultimo intento y preguntaron otra vez **

**esta bien ? dijo rosalya mientras se sentaba a la izquierda de rosa **

**estas bien? pregunto al mismo tiempo ken mientras se sentaba a la derecha de rosa **

**no claro que no como voy a estar bien? ****si ken me a llamado rosa delante de todos entonces se levanto y se dirigió ken**

**me quieres explicar como hago para estar bien después de lo que as echo ? le reprendió a ken después de decir eso se puso a buscar algo en sus bolsillos **

**lo siento es difícil llamarte como tu hermana sabiendo que eres tu falta de costumbre le dijo pero la verdad era que el podía haberla llamado rosmery pero no deseaba que golpeara a nadie pues ella no era así no que ria verla como rosmery pues su amada avía muerto y tenia que hacerse a la idea y ver a rosa comportarse como ella no le ayudaba**

**pero que paso ?por que querías pegar a debrah ? dijo rosalya preocupada entonces ken se rió **

**nada solo que amber la tiro a la piscina con la ropa puesta parece ser que se la mando debrah ya sabes que se convirtió en incondicional de ella y rosa se molesto ya la conoces a un que pareciera tranquila antes ahora se comporta como desea en ver de guardárselo ahora es una copia exacta de su hermana en ese momento se rosa dio una patada a una lata **

**mierda donde esta? estoy segura que lo metí en mi pantalón y continuo buscando en su bolsillos rosaya que estaba intrigada pregunto pues no entendía el que rosa no solo no escuchase su conversación sino que buscaba algo con mucho interés**

**que buscas le dijo con muy interesada **

**mi tabaco estoy segura que lo metí en mi bolsillo antes de que saliéramos entonce a ken se le escapo una sonrisa pues le hacia gracia que con todo el jaleo no se hubiese dado cuenta que el tabaco se mojo junto toda su ropa **

**recuerda la piscina amber le dijo ken con una sonrisa **

**aaa! por que no me dejaste golpear a la culpable encima estoy con esta estúpida ropa en ese momento rosalya empezó hacer gestos de que no dijera nada mas pero rosa no izo caso y siguió quejándose **

**no se porque no han tirado esta ropa cundo llegue a casa la quemare en la terraza así no tendré nada que me recuerde a ese pelirrojo y su novia después de decir eso intento imitara voz de debra **

**gatito soy una zorra que te esta engañando después imito a castiel **

**no importa soy tu marioneta o debrah te quiero después de hacer ese pequeño teatro se puso a reír asta que rosalya se levanto del banco asustada rosa no entendía que la pasaba **

**esta bien ? dijo acercándose a rosalya **

**hola castiel no te han dicho que no debes escuchar conversaciones ajenas dio ken serio pues no le caía bien castiel y todo el instituto lo savia **

**cállate**** imbecil ! le respondió castiel mientras rosa seguía de espaldas asombrada no entendía que hacia castiel allí que iba hacer ahora ? no podía hacer nada empezó a sentir mariposas en el estomago mientras se sentía mal por sentirlas pues fue el que la engaño y traiciono como podía sentir algo por el todavía que podía hacer para salir de esa situacion entonce recordó unas palabras que le avía dicho su padre ``para todo el mundo tu estas muerta ´´``ahora seras tu hermana ya no eres rosa ahora eres rosmery ´´ es cierto ya no soy yo quito su cara de asombro ya estoy muerta para todos tengo que hacer lo que aria rosmery si uviera muerto yo **

**tu te vienes con migo después de decir esto castiel agarro a rosa del brazo lo que la saco de su mundo **** ken no se movió del sitio por que savia que rosa podía defenderse sola perfecta mente **

**no hace falta que me agarres cabeza de tomate si quieres hablar dilo inmediata mente rosa se soltó mientras ken miraba esa escena rosa se estaba comportando como rosmery decía lo mismo que ella **

**claro que quiero hablar tabla de planchar pero sin publico dijo mirando a ken quien no le caía bien rosalya le daba igual pero ken no **

**rosalya ken vallan a compren tabaco y den una larga vuelta les espero en mi casa les dijo ken no pudo e****vitar obedecer sin decir nada se yebo a rosalya con el pues que rosa se comportara así le hacia mal no podía soportar la verla hablar y tener la apariencia de rosmery pues la veía como ella y le daban ganas de abrazarla pesarla y decirle cuanto la amaba pero no podía hacer eso pues rosmery estaba muerta **


	13. Chapter 13

**C****apitulo **_**13**_

**como podía ser verdad eso que escucho antes no era posible esa chica de enfrente era la hermana de rosa no podía ser rosa no se comportaría así entonces se puso a recordar lo que escucho momentos antes mientras rosa les decía algo a ken y a rosalya **

****FLASH BACK****

****en el patio del instituto antes que rosa pudiera pegar a debrah apareció ken ****

****rosa ya vasta grito ken castiel estaba intrigado pues la joven inmediata mente de escuchar eso se llevo a ken así que decidió seguirlos dejando a debrah sola ademas quería una explicación porque no le avía dicho que era la hermana de rosa que rosa estaba muerta todo eso hacia enfurecer al pelirrojo les siguió asta el parque enfrente de a casa de la tía de rosa estaban rosalya y ken ademas de rosa antes de que castiel pudiera acercarse les escucho hablar así que se escondió para escuchar su ******conversación**

****estas bien dijo rosalya ****

****estas bien dijo ken a lo que la joven contesto ********  
><strong>**

****no claro que no como voy a estar bien? si ken me a llamado rosa delante de todos se la escuchaba muy enfadada ****

******me quieres explicar como hago para estar bien después de lo que as echo ? le reprendió a ken ******

********lo siento es difícil llamarte como tu hermana sabiendo que eres tu falta de costumbre********

******** que era una broma esa persona era rosa imposible rosa no podía ser ella castiel estuvo dándole vueltas si era rosa o no pues era cierto que cuando estaban ensayando se comporto un poco como rosa ademas cuando la vio en su casa llevaba el delantal de lysandro y estaba esperando a ken no savia que pensar todos los recuerdos estaban desordenados estuvo pensando un rato asta que escucho que la chica se quejaba de algo ********

**********aaa! por que no me dejaste golpear a la culpable encima estoy con esta estúpida ropa en ese momento castiel salio de donde estaba se dio cuenta que rosalya le vio y le hacia señas a la supuesta rosa pero esta no hacia caso y solo siguió ************quejándose**

************no se porque no han tirado esta ropa cundo llegue a casa la quemare en la terraza así no tendré nada que me recuerde a ese pelirrojo y su novia después de decir eso intento imitara voz de debrah************

**************gatito soy una zorra que te esta engañando al escuchar eso castiel empezó a enfurecer y siguió escuchando lo que decía rosa la cual imito a castiel**************

****************no importa soy tu marioneta o debrah te quiero despues de escuchar eso castiel escucho la risa de la joven como podía ser rosa era imposible lo cual asusto a rosalya ****************

******************Fin del flash back******************

******************si vas a estar callado acompáñame a mi casa me voy a cambiar esta asubrda ropa y mucho menos tu compañía castiel a escuchar eso miro a rosa de arriba a bajo la cual se sintió incomoda y no tardo en gritarle******************

******************que mierda miras con esa cara ? al escuchar eso castiel soltó una sonrisa******************

******************te pareces a tu hermana con esa ropa entonces se acerco a la chica con intención de abrazarla perro ella se alejo lo que frustro los planes de castiel ******************

******************me voy solo dices estupideces y no tengo ganas de enfadarme ******************

**adiós******************** tomate andante ******************

******************me da que al final acepto tu invitación a tu casa a rosa en ese momento no le importaba mucho castiel solo podía pensar como su hermana pues al estar comportándose durante mucho tiempo como ella era como si la personalidad de rosmery se metiera en ella y no saliese asta que el objetivo que avía fijado estuviera echo en esa ocasión el objetivo era declarar le la guerra pues rosa deseaba que castiel no se acercara a ella para no sentir nada******************

******************como quieras pero te quedas fuera de mi casa no tienes derecho a entrar en ella vamos rosa se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar castiel la miraba y para el era menos creíble que esa muchacha fuera su rosa pero en verdad tenia un parecido con ella el cual no se avía percatado bien antes ******************

******************me ves cara de perro o que ? le respondió castiel mientras la ********************seguía **

******************puede porque? a claro quieres que te vea como un gatito le dijo rosa medio riéndose ******************

******************siguieron discutiendo asta que llegaron a casa de rosa la cual le dejo fuera y se fue a cambiar mientras que castiel se aburría esperándola así que decidió ir a ver a demonio pues tenia que sacarlo a pasear cuando regreso lamo a la puerta pero nadie contestaba así que se sentó a esperar a rosa pero ella no estaba en casa pues alguien avía ido a buscarla castiel llevaba dos horas esperando fuera entonces regresaron ken y rosalya quienes sin decirle nada se dirigieron al timbre para llamar ******************

******************no hay nadie estoy esperándola dijo castiel mientras se encendía un cigarrillo demonio estaba tumbado alado de castiel ******************

**entonces******************** que haces a qui con ese perro le replico ken con un tono de enfado lo que izo que demonio se levantara y empezara a gruñir al chico quien se echo para atrás entonces a ken se le callo el tabaco del bolsillo que llevaba para rosa castiel al verlo se levanto y lo cogió mientras acariciaba a demonio para que se relajara el perro dejo de gruñir y se tumbo de nuevo ******************

**deberías******************** irte si no quieres terminar con un mordisco de demonio le dijo castiel mientras se guardaba el tabaco delante de los ojos de ken******************

******************dame el tabaco y me voy tampoco me interesa estar a qui cerca tulla ******************

******************ya se lo doy yo a rosmery no pienso moverme asta que venga así que lárgate castiel le izo un gesto con la mano de echarle con desprecio ******************

******************deque vas ken se acerco a castiel con intención de pegarle pero demonio se levanto y se puso en frente de el empezó a gruñir le de nuevo en ese momento ken puso las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y se fue sin decir nada rosalya que le iba a seguir le fue detenida por castiel el perro se relajo y tumbo de nuevo castiel saco la cajetilla de tabaco que se le callo a ken se dio cuenta que era la misma marca que el fumaba  
><strong>****************

******************porque rosa finge que es su hermana ? le pregunto castiel a rosalya mientras miraba el paquete de tabaco rosalya se asombro como era que castiel savia que rosmery era rosa ******************


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 14 **

**Como no entiendo lo que me dices se desentendió rosalya no savia como lo savia pero no creía que rosa le hubiera dicho nada **

** rosa me lo a dicho a si que no te hagas la tonta le respondió castiel pues quería estar completamente seguro y temía que rosalya estaba haciéndose la tonta **

**rosa no te diría eso es imposible en cuanto dijo eso a castel se le dibujo una sonrisa de victoria en su rostro pues había conseguido lo que quería **

**si es cierto pero dime porque dice que es su hermana rosalya no savia si decirle a castiel pero se dio cuenta que si no lo hacia el mismo le preguntaría y si el padre de rosa se enteraba se la lle baria así que le contó todo des pues de hacerlo el pelirrojo estaba enfadado y molesto **

**es idiota o que.. como se le ocurrió pasar por eso sola esa plana estupida pero cuando vuelva se va a enterar rosalya al escuchar eso se enfado **

**ya vale en primer lugar que no pidiera ****ayuda es culpa tulla cuando vino tu la dijiste cosas dolorosas y ella regreso con su padre por eso es que ahora tiene condiciones así que déjala en paz ya escuchastes si te acercas a ella demasiado o te enteras de quien es su padre la manda lejos de aquí por eso ... a ro**salya le costaba hablar tenia lagrimas en los ojos y sus palabras se cotaban por la pena que sentía ****

**... deja a rosa .. no .te acerques mas a ella déjala rosalya no puedo aguantar mas y se puso a llorar castiel se asombro el enfado se le fue y se convirtió en nervios pues el no savia que hacer en esa situación se acerco a rosalya y la toco la cabeza como si se lo estuviera haciendo a demonio **

**deja de llorar dijo como una voz seria rosalya se sorprendió pues castiel la estaba intentando con solar aunque lo hacia de una forma extraña por primera vez comprendía porque rosa se avía fijado en ese pelirrojo que siempre esta de mal humor **

**venga**** te acompaño a casa de leig bale así que no llores mas en ese momento castiel mando levantarse a demonio mientras rosalya se limpiaba las lagrimas y se relajaba la yebo a casa de leig inmediata mente despues de dejarla decidió regresar aunque rosalya se avía puesto así necesitaba hablar con rosa de cualquier forma pues tenia que explicarle porque estaba saliendo con debrah siguió caminado por las calle giro la esquina que daba a la casa de rosa y vio algo que consiguió que se enfadara rosa estaba besando a un tipo eso pensó asta que vio que rosa le empujaba y le daba una cachetada que le giraba la cara al mismo tiempo demonio salio corriendo hacia rosa mientras castiel trataba de aguantarse la risa demonio se acerco a rosa y empezó a ladrar al desconocido **

**tranquilo deja de ladrar no pasa nada le dijo rosa a demonio mientras lo acariciaba el perro dejo de ladrar pues tenia toda la atención de rosa**

**de quien este estúpido chucho dijo el desconocido a rosa**

**es mio dijo castiel poniéndose al lado de rosa mientras miraba al desconocido **

**no te han dicho que los perros devén andar atados le dijo el chico **

**demonio odia la correa por eso sale así le respondió rosa con una sonrisa mientras seguía haciéndole cariñitos al perro **

**me da igual me voy tu padre no estará contento con tu respuesta pero bueno te buscare mañana a la salida del instituto rosa le dijo el chico rosa dejo a demonio y se acerco a joven **

**esta bien le dio dos besos en cada mejilla mientras castiel miraba molesto le chico se subió a su moto y se fue dejando a castiel asolas con rosa **

**quien era ese tipo ? dijo castiel intentando parecer despreocupado **

**no es de tu incumbencia quien sea o deje de ser no tiene que ver con tigo ... no crees demonio ? dijo dirguiéndose a demonio**

**claro que me importa plana llamo chucho a demonio ! dijo castiel medio gritando pero en realidad no entendía porque le importaba quien era el chico ese **

**si es por eso es viktor un chico de mi escuela militar no te recomiendo meterte con el o en vez de ser un tomate andante te convertirías en zumo de tomate le dijo rosa con ánimos de molestarlo mientras sacaba las llaves de su casa **

**que graciosa como si no me conocieras sabes que no soy tan dedil en cuanto termino la frase se dio cuenta que avía metido la pata rosa se acerco a el y le dio un golpe fuerte en el hombro **

**yo no te conozco imbecil entonces castiel empezó a sobarse el brazo pues le picaba un poco despues puso una sonrisa burlona y se acerco a rosa **

**yo pensaba que si pues supongo que rosa te hablo mucho de mi debes conocerme mejor que nadie rosa se puso algo roja pues le encantaba cuando castiel sonreía de esa manera se quedo mirándolo asta darse cuenta que castiel estaba peligrosamente cerca **


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 15**

**rosa dejo de mirarlo se dio la vuelta subió las escaleras de su casa con las llaves en mano y abrió la puerta despues intento cerrarla pero castiel la sujetaba**

**suelta tengo cosas que hacer lárgate y empujo con mas fuerza pero entonces castiel pego un empujón a la puerta y la abrió haciendo que rosa cállese al suelo la chica intento levantarse pero demonio paso a la casa y la tiro al suelo otra vez mientras rosa miraba para arriba y vio como castiel cerraba la puerta con las llaves de la casa las cuales despues se metió en los pantalones y se acerco a rosa se agacho mientras la chica intentaba apartar a demonio que la molestaba demostrándole su cariño **

**demonio quita dijo rosa mientras castiel la ayudaba a quitar al perro de encima le cogió del collar y lo quito de encima de rosa **

**quédate**** hay le dijo castiel a demonio que estaba a un lado del pasillo **

**gra...rosa comenzó a levantarse sin poder terminar de agradecer pues castiel le empujo de nuevo dejándola en el suelo lo que dejo a la chica sin palabras**

**sabes**** me parce muy extraño que demonio te trate tan bien normal mente es muy arisco ...**

**como su dueño ...dijo rosa bajito apartando la mirada pero castiel la escucho decir eso**

**si como yo pero es muy extraño su comportamiento con tigo ****es ****... entonces castiel se puso de pie dejando le tiempo a rosa para que se ****levantara**

**como si viera a rosa en ti ROSMERY ...dijo con una sonrisa entonces se volvió a acercar a rosa y la cogió de la cara como si la examinara rosa en ese momento tenia una cara que dejaba ver claramente furia **

**suéltame**** se aparto de castiel **

** te recomiendo que me des mis llaves si no deseas salir de aquí mal herido castiel le dijo rosa al chico **

**que pasa ya no soy un tomate andante dijo acercándose a lo que rosa respondió soltando le un golpe directo a la cara el cual castiel esquivo **

**déjate**** de bromas y sal de mi casa castiel ante la amenaza solo ****sonrio**

**que violenta solo quiero hablar un momento pero tu me as dejado tirado hay fuera durante casi toda la tarde así que tengo que recurrir a esto para que me prestes atención entonces rosa bajo un poco la guardia y se rió **

**aaa... jaja entonces estas intentando de llamar la atención como un niño pequeño que tiene una rabieta para que le compren algo no te parece triste ? despues de decir eso se acerco a castiel y intento rebuscar en los bolsillos de el joven que la sujeto las manos para que parara **

**que haces dijo ganándole la mano**

**recuperar lo que es mio dijo soltándose del agarre y continuo buscando entonces castiel de la nada la abrazo sorprendiendo a la chica quien había encontrado las llaves las cuales despues del abrazo terminaron en el suelo estuvieron abrazados unos veinte segundos asta que sonó el timbre de la puerta de la casa rosa miro por a ventana de la cocina inmediata mente congio a castiel **

**be al cuarto de rosa con demonio y meteos hay como hagas un ruido tu o demonio te mato n**o salgas bajo ninguna circunstancia entonces empujo a castiel escaleras arriba ****

****ya voy ! pego un grito entonces abrió la puerta ****

****papa ,viktor que hacéis aquí es tarde y tengo sueño el padre de rosa la inspecciono y luego paso seguido por viktor ****

**tráeme****** algo para beber y a viktor igual tengo que hablar con tigo dijo el padre mientras entraba en la sala y se sentaba en el sofá ****

****claro capitan tenemos agua y déjeme pensar que mas a si agua dijo rosa molesta pues su padre no la avía echo ni caso ****

****rosmery ya vale compórtate y trae lo que sea ****

****si capitan rosa se fue puso un par de porta vasos y unos vasos de agua despues ****

****si no hay nada mas que el capitan desee me voy a dormir que mañana tengo clase entonces el padre de rosa se puso serio****

**siéntate****** dijo señalando una silla ****

****tengo tarea que hacer ademas tengo que dormir si no te importa hablamos mañana dio rosa intentando se disculpar ****

****se que as estado con la mala decisión esa el causante de que la vida de tu hermana aya sido tan corta ****

****eso no fue mi culpa fue la tulla sabes que encuarto leyó tu pequeña entrevista vino hablar con migo intente pasar pero no pude así que no me eches la culpa de tus incompetencias padre le dijo rosa muy seria ****

****eso no me interesa mucho ahora entonces viktor debuto la conversación levantándose y sentando a rosa a la que le dio un poco de su agua ****

****ya paso solo escucha lo que tu padre quiere decirte el padre se arreglo el traje que llevaba ****

**sabes****** que siempre desee que tu te casaras con viktor y tu hermana con kentin pero despues de lo que paso puedes elegir con quien deseas de los dos casarte pero tienes que comprometerte con uno de ellos antes de que a cabes el instituto rosa se en fado pero otra persona que estaba en la casa escuchaba todo sin saber que pensar solo podía seguir escuchando la conversación ****

****no me niego no pienso casarme así que olvídalo ****

****mañana viene kentin a quedarse y viktor se queda desde hoy vivirán en casa de la tía agatha con tigo diciendo eso se levanto del ******sofá**

****no no espera padre no me hagas esto cualquier cosa menos esto mi casa es mi sitio de paz mientras rosa le decía esto el cogía la puerta y se iba dejando a rosa muy frustrada ****

****ve a decírselo a mi tía esta en su bar dijo rosa quien pensaba en su mala suerte ****

****si iré despues de ducharme dijo con una sonrisa muy dulce subiendo las escaleras y abriendo la puerta del baño ****

****préstame ropa de tu ex se que tienes le dijo viktor quien aveces era como su padre haciendo lo que quisiera sin pedir permiso el chico se metió a la ducha de la cual se escuchaba el agua y ella a su habitación en la que estaba castiel todavía asombrado por la situación ****


	16. Chapter 16

son dos capítulos seguidos es que me daba penita cortarlo

**Capitulo**** 16 **

**La muchacha entro en la habitación donde estaba castiel sin decir nada fue a su armario saco ropa del armario intentando que el pelirrojo no viese lo que sacaba**

**eso es mio dijo castiel serio no le hacia gracia que rosa le diese su ropa a viktor **

**solo tengo dos opciones o dejarle esta ropa cerca de la ducha para que se vista o que venga a buscarla el mismo le respondió para que castiel entendiera el muchacho encogió los hombros entonces sonrio maliciosamente y se acerco a rosa**

**no te dijo que le dieras ropa de tu ex yo que sepa no e salido con tigo le dijo con intención que rosa se pusiera nerviosa entonces la muchacha decidió poner distancia entre ellos dirigiéndose a la puerta de su habitación con la ropa en las manos **

**si es cierto pero no tengo ropa de ken aquí le respondió lo que consiguió que castiel se sintiese a un mas molesto el no mostró que lo es tuviera pero la sonrisa que tenia se le quito de golpe por ese comentario rosa no vio su cara pues cuando le dijo eso estaba de espaldas inmediatamente despues rosa salio **

**no hagáis ni un ruido le advirtió a castiel antes de salir camino por el pasillo asta el cuarto de baño y golpeo la puerta dos veces **

**voy a pasar advirtió a viktor que estaba en la ducha **

**pasa le respondió viktor en ese momento rosa abrió la puerta y entro cerca de la ducha que tenia un cristal traslucido que no permitía que viera a viktor avía una silla donde puso la ropa **

**te dejo la ropa encima de la silla despues de decir eso se dispuso a irse pero viktor abrió un poco la puerta de la ducha y saco la cabeza **

**gracias le dijo con una risa muy dulce **

**déjalo**** le contesto muy molesta pues no le gustaba nada cuando el se comportaba tan autoritario como su padre pues savia que era buena persona casi siempre **

**estas molesta ? le pregunto como si no supiese que la pasaba **

**si podías a verle dicho a mi padre que no querías vivir aquí para echarme una mano no crees **

**no ,...me gusta tenerte cerca ademas si no hubiéramos accedido ken y yo hubiera mandado a dake y leeti y como no me hace gracia que ese rubio este cerca tulla preferí estarlo yo le respondió serio pero a rosa seguía sin hacerle gracia **

**por lo menos podrías haber intentado ****pos ponerlo**

**que mas da hoy mañana es lo mismo ademas no me izo gracia ver a ese imbecil y a su chucho esto es para asegurarme que no se te acerque le respondió viktor **

**paso de esto no me hables si no es por necesidad despues de decirle eso rosa se dirigió a la puerta para salir **

**oye**** dijo viktor casi gritando entonces rosa se giro **

**que le respondió con un tono de enfado en su voz **

**tráeme**** una toalla por favor o prefieres que compartamos una dijo con intención que rosa le sonriera y eso paso rosa sonrio pero no por que le hiciera gracia si no por lo estúpido que le parecía **

**ahora te la traigo y salio del baño fue al cuarto de su tía despues cogió una toalla y regreso al baño la dejo en la silla y se fue sin decirle nada a viktor y fue a su cuarto cerro la puerta de la habitación con el pestillo y vio a castiel que estaba tumbado en su cama con demonio viendo un grupo de fotos que avía encontrado en el escritorio de rosa al lado del ordenador **

**que haces le dijo molesta **

**nada ver unas fotos rosa se acerco y le arranco las fotos de las manos menos una que castiel se avía guardado **

**ahora que te pasa **** le dijo castie levantándose mientras rosa dejaba las fotos en el escritorio **

**no me agrada que cojas mis cosas entrometido le dijo colocando la papelera en la terraza de su habitación en frente de un pequeño sofá **

**mira quien habla la que da ropa que no es suya a otros dijo castiel acercándose a ella **

**no a verla dejado en mi casa rosa se aparto del sofá y fue a por las fotos y empezó a separarlas mientras castiel se sentaba a su lado sabiendo lo que pretendía hacer rosa con esas fotos **

**bueno creo que eres lo suficiente mente lista para saber porque están algunas de mis ropas aquí dijo con una sonrisa y tono de burla **

**eso me da igual en cuanto se vaya viktor te vas con demonio le dijo cortante mente **

**si pero con mis recuerdos de rosa dijo pues rosa ya avía terminado de separar las fotos donde salían los dos juntos que avía tirado a la papelera **

**no son tullas son de mi hermana así que puedo hacer lo que quiera le replico al pelirrojo **

**dime quien es entrometida ahora esas fotos son mías por que son en las que salgo con rosa entonces castiel se dispuso a recogerlas fotos de la papelera pero rosa aparto la papelera de el y saco un mechero con intención de prender la papelera **

**si lo haces yo are lo mismo le dijo castiel amenazandola **

**si en serio ... con que le dijo con una sonrisa **

**con esto el pelirrojo saco una foto de su chaqueta la que se avía escondido antes una foto donde salia rosa su hermana y su madre antes de que ellas murieran la única foto donde salen las tres juntas en cuanto la vio la sonrisa se le fue soltó la papelera , el mechero y fue a recuperar su foto **

**dame la dijo mientras castiel levantaba la mano lo que izo que rosa empezara a saltar para alcanzar el brazo al ver que no llegaba empezó a intentar tirar del brazo todo esto mientras castiel tenia una sonrisa de victoria en su cara en ese momento se escucho que intentaban entrar al cuarto rosa paro y miro a la puerta como castiel quien se guardo la foto se escucho que llamaban a la puerta **

**rosa abre dijo viktor del otro lado lo que izo que rosa sacase a demonio de su cama y dejara a castiel en la terraza echando las cortinas abrió la puerta y saco la cabeza **

**que mierda quieres entonces viktor sonrio **

**no me invitas a pasar que mal educada dijo viktor poniendo la mano en la puerta **

**no quiero que entres en mi cuarto ve a ver a mi tía le dijo despues fue a cerrar la puerta pero viktor puso el pie entonces rosa abrió mas la puerta **

**ahora que le dijo rosa muy molesta **

**que me dejes pasar no pienso irme a asta que lo hagas rosa savia que lo decía enserio entonce abrió la puerta y dejo que entrar **

**ya**** la asvito ahora vete le dijo viktor entro y fue al armario donde estaba la ropa colocada avía un traje victoriano de hombre de liyandro y barias prendas de castiel separadas de la ropa de ella **

**estas ropas de quien son dijo sacando el traje victoriano **

**supongo que de algún amigo de mi hermana dijo acercándose para cerra el armario **

**si claro ... que tal si las tiramos dijo ****sonriendo**

**no alomejor vienen por ellas y me gustaría dárselas si vinieran por ellas le respondió rosa agarrando las puertas del armario intentando cerrar pero viktor no la dejaba hacerlo **

**que mas da no tienen que ver contigo...**

**déjalo**** ya viktor y lárgate de una vez dijo rosa despues aparto a viktor de la puerta del armario y la cerro con fuerza **

**bueno no hace fata que me eches dijo casi desde la puerta del cuarto **

**yo creo que si le grito cerrando la puerta del cuarto de un portazo dejando al viktor fuera de el despues se dirijo a recuperar su foto a la terraza pero al lado de la cama la puerta del cuarto se volvió abrir **

**yo prefiero quedarme le dijo viktor desde la puerta **

**imbecil le grito lanzando le un oso de peluche que tenia en la cama viktor evito el oso entonces se fue corriendo y ella salio a la terraza con castiel **

**es pesado ese chico le dijo castiel sonriendo **

**no tanto como tu le contesto rosa pues los dos la avían enfadado mucho **

**venga dame la foto y lárgate le dijo rosa ****exigiéndole que lo hiciera **

**si cuando recojas las fotos que tiraste y me las des me pienso si te doy la foto rosa le miro sacar la foto que se guardo con una sonrisa que deseaba quitarle pero no podía **

**bale le respondió despues se agacho a la papelera y recogió una a una las fotos despues se las extendió a castiel **

**gracias le dijo castiel con un tono burlón entonces rosa le aparto las fotos de la mano haciendo que el muchacho se molestara **

**hacemos**** un intercambio o nada le propuso pues quería estar segura de recuperar esa foto **

**bale le dijo a regañadientes pensando que se avía buleto mas astuta que antes pues antes podía a verla chantajeado asta que quisiera pues se creía cualquier cosa **

**yo dejo estas en ese extremo del sofá y tu la mía en el otro despues contamos asta tres y vamos a por la nuestra cada uno desde el extremo opuesto a su foto lo entiendes ? le dijo rosa pues no quería que castiel se quedara con esa foto de ninguna manera **

**si vamos aya castiel dejo su foto y rosa las otras fotos despues se miraron y comenzaron a contar a la vez **

**una ... dos ... yyyyyyyyyy...tres dijeron el ultimo numero muy rápido y salieron disparados asta el otro extremo del sofá cada uno por sus preciados recuperandos las fotos rosa se guardo las foto en su mesilla al lado de la cama mientras castiel se guardaba las suyas **

**ahora**** vamos rosa de la nada cogió a castiel tirando de el asta la calle mientras que demonio seguía tumbado en la terraza **

**que haces demonio esta dentro déjame pasar entonces intento pasar por delante de ella pero rosa se opuso y no le dejo **

**demonio baja grito rosa entonces el perro bajo asta la calle **

**venga**** adiós le dijo rosa despues castiel saco el paquete de tabaco que avía ido a comprar rosalya y ken **

**esto**** es tullo le dijo a rosa ella lo vio **

**te lo regalo cerro la puerta entonce casiel se fue con demonio estaba algo molesto pero se lo avía pasado bien de cierta manera parecía que si era rosa despues de todo y rosa tan bien pero no lo quería reconocerlo castiel se fue asta el parque cerca de la casa de rosa se sentó en un banco y dejo que demonio corriera el miraba el paquete de tabaco asta que se decido a brilo y fumarse un cigarrillo despues de un rato sentado se fue a casa donde su novia estaba esperándolo muy molesta mientras rosa se puso a preparar la cena para su tía y viktor en la cual viktor comunico que aldia siguiente iría al instituto de rosa con ella pues el padre de ella le avía conseguido una plaza así que rosa se fue a dormir pensando en el horrible día de mañana **


	17. Chapter 17

los capítulos van ha ser un poco mas largos espero no se les hagan aburridos ya me dicen sino los acorto

**Capitulo 17**

**la alarma sonó mas pronto de lo normal en su cuarto lo que consiguió que se levantara de mal humor pues no soportaba madrugar pero todo era por tener una mañana tranquila se levanto de la cama busco ropa que ponerse y fue al baño nerviosa intentando hacer el menor ruido posible se ducho lo mas rápido que pudo ya estaba dispuesta para vestirse pero se le avía olvidado la ropa en la habitación por la falta de costumbre abrió la puerta del baño con una toalla en cima y miro de lado a lado para asegurarse que no avía nadie despues corrió por el pasillo asta su cuarto se vistio rápido y bajo a desayunar a la cocina donde estaba su tía haciendo café para desayunar pues tenia que irse a abrir el bar **

**que haces despierta le pregunto su tía mientras colocaba leche en dos tazas una para ella y otra para rosa quien estaba colocando unas magdalenas en la mesa para las dos despues se dejo caer en la silla mas cercana esperando la leche **

**no quiero llegar tarde le respondió pues no quería decirle que no le apetecía ir con viktor su tía puso café en su taza despues fue con la leche y el café en mano hacia ella **

**si claro ...espero que no estés evitando al pobre viktor saves que solo sige ordenes le comento su tía mientras se sentó a su lado colocando las dos tazas **

**que va tía respondió rosa inmediatamente despues se tomo la leche de un trago pues no quería hablar de ese tema con ella se levanto de la mesa y se agacho dándole un beso a su tía **

**xao te quiero grito desde la puerta antes de irse salio de casa y fue por el parque caminado rapido asta que escucho el saludo de alguien quien la irritaba**

**buenos días escucho desde su espalda la chica se asusto por la sorpresa pero se giro inmediatamente y hay estaba el pelirrojo con una sonrisa en su cara dándole los buenos días**

**aaaa... eres tu dijo con alivio rosa lo que sorprendió a castiel quien estaba paseando a demonio **

**si que madrugas le comento castiel con una sonrisa **

**no es asunto tullo respondió girándose y caminado hacia el instituto irritada **

**que pasa no quieres ver al intruso que se queda en tu casa contesto molesto por la respuesta de rosa **

**no me interesas lo que digas dile a demonio seguro te hace mas caso que yo respondió irritada mientras seguía caminado**

**para no hacerme caso bien que me contestas replico castiel con una sonrisa que rosa no vio pues ella se alejo sin mirar atrás y sin contestarle pues tenia razón en eso esa discusión momentánea la avía presenciado el delegado principal pues todas las mañanas iba al parque a darles de comer a unos gatos que estaban por allí tanto rosa como el fueron por el mismo camino pues se dirigían al mismo sitio rosa iba delante y al llegar al instituto intento entrar pero las puertas estaban cerradas **

**mierda grito la joven mientras le pegaba una patada a las puertas pues no podía creer que desde temprano ya se avía encontrado con el tomate andante mientras nataniel la miraba sin que ella se diera cuenta pues estaba a su espalda **

**justo cuando quiero entrar la primera no hay nadie dijo en alto pues ella se creía que estaba sola nathaniel se acerco a ella y rosa se giro chocando con el delegado haciendo que la chica terminara en el suelo sentada en cima de un charco de agua por que hacia poco avían regado los dos arboles que estaban en la entrada del colegio el muchacho se quedo de piedra pues era la primera vez que algo así le sucedía mientras rosa seguía sentada sin conseguir entender porque su plan de tener un buen día avían terminado en eso **

**lo siento ... lo siento mucho le extendió la mano a rosa quien ni siquiera avía levantado la cara para ver por culpa de quien estaba en el suelo nathaniel quien no savia porque la chica no decía nada se agacho dejando su mochila en el suelo **

**estas bien teas echo daño pregunto muy preocupado a lo que rosa levanto la mirada con lagrimas en los ojos no podía aguantar su frustración no lloraba pero estaba a punto de hacerlo **

**lo siento de verdad te ayudo a levantarte nathaniel la ayudo despues saco de su mochila un manojo de llaves**

**de verdad siento lo que paso... te prestare algo que tengo en la taquilla rosa no hablo pues sentía que si lo hacia lloraría así que solo asintió con la cabeza no deseaba regresar a su casa donde estaría viktor el delegado abrió la puerta del instituto nervioso despues dejo una de las puertas abiertas para que entrasen los demás compañeros y fueron a la sala de delegados **

**espérame ahora te traigo algo entonces la dejo en la sala despues el delegado se fue a la taquilla de amber y saco unos pantalones blancos pero recordó la cara de la joven en el suelo y se acordó de algo que le paso en las vacaciones de verano **

**FLASH BACK**

**rosalya rosa lysandro leig y castiel avían ido a la playa a la casa de verano de los padres de rosalya mientras que nataniel y su hermana avían ido con su madre a la playa a su casa de verano se avían encontrado en la playa unas cuantas veces pero en esa ocasión rosa estaba siendo molestaba por un rubio que por alguna extraña razón parecía conocerla y ademas castiel y lysandro no estaban avían ido a comprar unas cosas para la cena pues ellos la harían esa noche mientras que rosalya y leig estaban en una cita romántica así que rosa avía ido sola a la playa para no aburrirse en la enorme casa de rosalya mientras que amber no tenia ganas de ir a la playa pues estaba nublado parecía que llovería esa tarde y tan solo por no tener que soportar a su hermana salio a dar un paseo a la playa viendo la escena en la que se encontraba rosa que iba vestida con unos pantalones cortos con una camisa que parecía de lysandro puesta en cima del biquini **

**dakota ya déjame y vete a surfear con tus amigos le gritaba rosa a un rubio con tatuajes **

**princesita no hay nadie como tu entre ellos respondió el joven poniéndose enfrente de rosa quien pretendía irse mientras que nathaniel se acercaba a los dos**

**pues acosa a otra princesa por aquí y déjame tranquila aparto al joven de su lado para pasar **

**no hay mas princesas para mi que tu dijo jalando a rosa de la cintura con intención de besarla **

**no te a dicho que la dejes se metió nathaniel mientra alejaba a la joven del rubio tatuado **

**no me as dicho que avías venido a ****acompañada respondió el rubio molesto con el chico que se avía metido**

**si lo hice ahora lárgate le grito rosa sorprendida por la intervención de nathaniel**

**a la orden mi princesa le dijo el joven luego se fue molesto con sus compañeros dejando a los dos compañeros de clase solos **

**gracias me salvaste es un pesado agradeció rosa pues no soportaba a dakota siempre molestándola de la misma manera pues el fue quien le robo su primer beso cuando solo eran unos niños **

**le conoces rosa pregunto nathaniel **

**que va ...te invito a un helado por tu ayuda le propuso para cambiar el tema de conversación **

**como quieras nathaniel acompañado por rosa fue al puesto de helados rosa se pidió un cucurucho de menta con trozos de chocolate y nathaniel un cucurucho de café con leche y comenzaron hablar de diversas cosas asta que dakota lanzo una pelota a rosa y nathaniel consiguiendo que a nathaniel se le cayera el helado en cima de la camisa que llevaba rosa  
><strong>

**mierda ..no... se exalto rosa pues lysandro le avía prestado esa camisa intentaron limpiarla pero solo consiguieron macharla mas la casa de nathaniel estaba cerca así que propuso ir a lavarla allí para que no quedaran manchas en la camisa rosa acepto despues de estar allí un rato recibió una llamada de castiel para que regresara pues estaban preocupados ella no tenia que ponerse y el le presto algo de su hermana por lo que al día siguiente regreso por la camisa de lysandro con la otra lavada y planchada llamo a la puerta entonces abrió la madre de ambos **

**que quieres dijo la madre pues estaba molesta **

**hola señora e venido a traer esta camisa que me presto nathaniel y a recoger la mía la señora miro de arriba a bajo a rosa **

**si claro pasa ahora llamo a mi hijo rosa espero en la sala y en un momento apareció nathaniel con una bolsa en la que llevaba la camisa de lysandro **

**hola gracias otra vez por lo de ayer y siento a verte causado problemas dijo con vergüenza **

**no pasa nada entonces se intercambiaron las bolsas inmediata mente apareció amber acompañada por su madre quienes se acerco a nathaniel y le arranco de las manos la bolsa con la camisa de que nathaniel le avía prestado a rosa **

**esto ya no lo vamos a utilizar dijo la madre tirándola al suelo la camisa rosa recogió la bolsa con la camisa **

**mi hijo ayer fue un mal educado cogiendo las cosas de su hermana sin su permiso pero tu fuiste peor por aceptarla sin preguntar a mi hija le reprocho a la joven **

**madre ella no savia ademas amber salio con usted como podria averla preguntado dijo nathaniel a lo que la madre respondió cacheteandolo **

**respétame ...**** esa es otra como una joven entra a una casa vacía quedándose a solas con un muchacho ademas esta señalo a rosa **

**no es la que esta acosando y molestando a mi hija como te atreviste a dejarla pasar a mi casa le dijo la madre a nathaniel a lo que rosa sin darse cuenta respondió **

**discúlpeme**** señora pero la que acosa es su hija yo solo me defiendo de sus abusos contra mi y asta contra su propio hermano si tiene razón cogi esto sin permiso de amber pero así estoy a mano con ella que me a cogido dinero para comprase cosas en la cafetería y en vez de regañar a nathaniel que es el mejor estudiante del intituto ademas de el mas responsable debería hacerlo con su hija para enseñarla modales y si no me cree pregunte a los demás alumnos en la escuela pues todos sabe que ella robo los exámenes para que echaran nathaiel de la presidencia entonces sin dejar decir nada a la madre cogió a nataniel **

**si no le importa tengo cosas que hablar con su hijo así que me lo llevare para sorpresa de la madre y de amber rosa se yebo a nathaniel con el que paso toda la tarde junto a los demás compañeros de su clase el resto de las vacaciones de verano con permiso del padre quien escucho toda la conversación y le pareció correcto lo que izo la joven aunque no lo aprobara del todo **

**fin flash back**


	18. Chapter 18

**Capitulo 18**

**nathaniel no podía dejar que la situación se repitiera otra vez y mas con la hermana de rosa cerro la taquilla de su hermana y fue a la tienda de ropa mas cercana la que estaban abriendo en la que compro ropa interior ademas de unos pantalones negros regreso corriendo al instituto avía tardado mucho en comprar las cosas pero aun así no se esperaba lo que encontró en la sala de delegados cuando paso por la puerta **

**ahora**** vas a por mi hermano decía amber a rosa mientras se acercaba**

**porque no te largas dijo melody a rosa quien no se apartaba de la pared la cual tapaba la mancha del pantalón que quedo por el charco **

**no meda la gana estoy esperando a alguien así que largaos vosotras grito a las chicas **

** si claro eso te gres tu amber intento coger a rosa quien golpeo la mano que intento a garrar su camiseta todo esto lo estuvo viendo y escuchando nathaniel quien no entendía lo que sucedía pero aun así salio en defensa de rosa**

**que hacéis les pregunto nathaniel indudablemente molesto lo que las chicas notaron por su voz y su cara **

**nada preguntar a rosmery que hacia aquí respondió amber a su hermano mientras que rosa estaba enfada contesto a natheniel ****también**

**si eso y decir me de la forma mas sutil que le robe el novio a debrah y que debería marcharme de la ciudad como mi hermana mas o menos eso hacen dijo sarcástica mente **

**no seas mentirosa la levanto la mano amber a rosa la cual antes que tocar a rosa nathaniel detuvo y alejo de rosa **

**amber melody marchaos no quiero veros en un rato las dos chicas se fueron enfadadas con rosa la que les decía a dios con la mano burlándose de ellas**

**es cierto que tienes relación con castiel ? pregunto enfadado nathaniel pues después de lo que castiel le izo a rosa no se merecía la mistad de nadie **

**no ni en mis pesadillas tendría alguna relación con el contesto la chica mientras nathaniel dejo en la mesa la bolsa con las ropas **

**eso es bueno seria mejor que no te acerque a el o tendrás problemas le advirtió a rosa**

**yo no me e acercado a el mas bien al revés el ayer vino a verme por el estúpido articulo de peggy comento la chica nathaniel tenia ganas de preguntar por eso pero decidió que no era el momento entonce se aclaro la garganta **

**hay tienes para que te cambies la muchacha miro dentro de la bolsa y se ****sorprendió**

**pero son ropas nuevas porque compraste esto ? dijo mientras nathaniel se sentaba y sacaba unas hojas de su mochila**

**deja de hablar y vete a cambiar comento avergonzado pues no quería contarle lo que paso la ultima vez que cogió ropa de su hermana **

**si crees que voy a salir con esta macha por el pasillo vas listo no pienso dejar que se burlen de mi le comento molesta pues ya avía tenido muchos problemas **

**pues no se donde te vas a cambiar dijo nathaniel pues no entendía cual era el problema**

**que te parece en esta sala espera fuera que nadie entre y ya esta no tardare mucho **

**no se si es buena idea dijo ****molesto el chico pues no le parecía correcto**

**quien me tiro en un charco y termine así señalo su pantalón en enseñándole la mancha consiguiendo que nathaniel le hiciera gracia riéndose por la cara que ponía rosa mientras señalaba el ****pantalón**

**bale bale lo comprendí voy a ver que nadie entre pero antes cerrare las cortinas para que no te vean desde el patio y no tardes nathaniel se levanto cerro las cortina luego salio de la sala mientras rosa sacaba los pantalones y la ropa interior sorprendiéndose de que el rubio hubiera podido comprarlas imagindosu la cara de vergüenza de el delegado cuando iba a pagar rosa se reía mientras quitaba las etiquetas después de cambiarse puso su ropa en la bolsa y llamo a la puerta lo que izo que el rubio abriera la puerta junto a viktor que estaba fuera con el ablando **

**buenos días rosmery saludo viktor con una sonrisa por verla en cambio rosa que tenia una sonrisa la cual se le quito en cuanto lo vio**

**saliste**** muy pronto de la casa hoy la próxima vez dime cuando salgas para ir juntos le dijo con un tono burlón a rosa para que supiera que le molesto que se fuera sin el porque viktor cuando estaba molesto decía las cosas con una sonrisa y un tono burlón pero claro el no se esperaba que ella pasara de el yéndose sin decir nada moleta hacia su taquilla consiguiendo que al muchacho le hiciera gracia y soltara una risa mientras que a nathaniel le pareció raro **

**conoces a rosmery pregunto nathaniel pues no savia quien era el chico pues su inscripcion avía sido muy extraña y rápida por lo que el no savia ni su nombre **

**si vivo en su casa nuestros padres son amigos por cierto dime como arreglo lo de mi inscripción tengo cosas que hacer comento viktor pues estaba impaciente de ir a hablar con rosa **

**si claro pasa los dos entraron en la sala de delegados mientras rosa guardaba la ropa en su taquilla y iba a la de ken a esperar que este apareciera lo que no tardo en hacer **

**hola como andas pregunto ken con una sonrisa muy amistosa sabiendo que estaba molesta pues el padre de rosa avía ido averlo para decirle lo de vivir en casa de agatha **

**mal como voy a estar solo e tenido líos esta mañana los dos empezaron a andar mientras rosa le contaba lo que paso con su padre ademas del día tan desastroso que estaba teniendo mientras iban ****hacia el aula de ciencias donde estaba toda su clase reunida haciendo un corrillo parecía que pasaba algo por lo que rosa y ken se metieron dentro para enterarse donde se encontraron a rosalya **

**parece que ancortado y debrah le esta rogando le comento rosalya contenta agarrando a su amiga para que estuviera a su lado entonces vieron a debrah discutir con castiel**

**gatito no me puedes dejar yo te amo decía debrah mientras castiel intentaba apartarla de el **

**me di cuenta que yo no así que olvidarme le contesto el pelirrojo consiguiendo que debrah se echara a llorar **

**gatito no seas así es por esa rosmery te dijo algo ayer ...te juro que sea lo que sea es mentira dijo agarrando fuerte mente a castiel sin dejarlo marchar **

**deja**** de dar el espectáculo le contesto castiel molesto se aparto de ella dándose la vuelta y viendo a rosa junto a ken y rosalya agarrandola del brazo mirándola sorprendido mientras que los demás miraban a castiel y rosa **

**vamos**** le dijo rosa a ken y a rosalya dándose media vuelta soltando de rosalya para irse de la sala entonces ken y rosalya la seguían mientras castiel no dijo nada solo la dejaba ir ****pero debrah paso delante de castiel rosalya y ken deteniendo a rosa que se intentaba ir con sus amigos pues poco le importaba lo que hablaban **

**adonde crees que vas agarro debrah a rosa del brazo **

**a donde me de la gana se soltó del agarre de un tirón **

**que mierdas le as metido a mi novio en la cabeza le replico debrah enfadada pues desde que llego ayer a casa castiel estaba molesto con ella y esa misma mañana la avía cortado sin darle explicación alguna **

**déjala**** no tiene que ver se metió castiel para que debrah dejara a rosa en paz consiguiendo que rosa le mirara mal **

**deja a rosa en paz dijeron ****rosalya y ken**** mientras se ponían detrás de rosa para sorpresa de todos asta de lysandro quien no entendía porque su cuñada estaba tan unida a la hermana de rosa **

**no necesito que me defiendas le comento a castiel enfada rosa **

**y tu señalo a debrah**

**no tengo nada que ver con lo que pase con ustedes debrah que estaba enfada y cansada de rosa la cacheteo delante de la clase mientras viktor llegaba a la aula viendo como la cara de rosa estaba roja de la cachetada recidiva y pensaba que se lo tenia merecido por estar cerca del pelirrojo **

**eres**** una zorra roba novios en cuanto dijo esas palabras recibió la contestación de rosa que no fue una cachetada si no un puñetazo que tiro a debrah al suelo mientras los compañeros se alarmaban y ken agarraba a rosa **

**te lo mereces dijo rosalya contenta pues era cierto que debrah se merecía eso y mas **

**suéltame**** no are nada le dijo rosa a ken quien la soltó pues rosalya tambien le estaba dando la lata con que lo hiciera **

**por lo menos soy mejor que tu pues sin quererlo e conseguido que el te deje mientras que tu tuviste que bajarte los pantalones ****para que mi hermana le dejara yo creo que tu sales ganando a zorra diciendo esto rosa se marcho pasando por enfrente de viktor quien tenia una sonrisa en la cara pues se estaba divirtiendo mientras rosa siguió asta la azotea con ken y rosalya entonces en la aula debrah estaba llorando y siendo consolada por los compañeros de clase los que no se creían lo que la chica nueva avía echo ademas de que ken y rosalya esturdieran con esa chica tan violenta sobretodo lysandro que se fue de la sala con castiel mientras armin estaba alado de su hermano alexy quien yebo a debrah a la enfermería mientras su hermano se quedaba en la aula de ciencias sentado esperando que regresara ken el cual parecía muy unido a la chica del periódico la cual no conocía ni a ella ni a rosa pues los dos hermanos llegaron después de que esta se fuera mientras en la azotea rosa estaba muy molesta por lo ocurrido**

**oye**** eso a sido buenísimo hacia tiempo quería ver que alguien golpeara a debrah dijo rosalya a rosa mientras ken estaba molesto pues no le parecía bien que hiciera eso pues ellos tenían entrenamiento con el cual podrían hacer mucho daño **

**a mi no me parece sabes que podías a verla hecho mucho daño dijo ken **

**ella me provoco yo solo me e defendido dijo rosa ken siempre escuchaba la misma contestación cuando rosmery se peleaba con laeti así que sin darse cuenta empezó a regañar a rosa como si fuera romery **

**deberias**** tener mas cabeza rosmery no puedes actuar así siempre si te echan de la escuela por esto que aras imagina que tu padre se entera y no mendigas que no dirá nada porque sabes que si lo ahora ... entonces se escucho la risa de rosa deteniendo a ken quien puso cara de enfado y se percato que no era rosmery a la que estuvo regañando**

**no pongas esa cara vamos no te enfades bale ... ****ken ****soltó un suspiro **

**buen si tan preocupado estas intentare no hacerlo mas pero no prometo nada dijo con una sonrisa luego se acerco a ken y puso un dedo a cada lado de las comisura de su labios y estiro formando una sonrisa forzada en la cara del chico **

**sonríe**** estas mas guapo dijo rosa consiguiendo que ken se pusiera rojo y la mirara con mucho amor mientras rosa no se daba cuenta de los sentimientos que despertaba en su amigo **

**bueno arreglado entonces se dio la vuelta rosa **

**ya estas mas tranquila le decía ken a rosa quien hacia un rato estaba muy enfadada **

**un poco pero no tengo ganas e ir a clase le replico la chica **

**pero tienes que ir no valla a ser que viktor le diga a tu padre lo que a paso tienes que hablar con el le dijo preocupado el chico **

**oye**** hablais del modelo que va detrás de rosa en serio esta aquí ? comento rosalya **

**si entonces rosa le contó lo que paso por la noche en la visita de su padre omitiendo el detalle de que castiel estuvo en su casa ademas tambien contó lo que le avía pasado en el día **

**que mala suerte tienes le dijo rosalya **

**tienes razón por eso no tengo ganas de ver a nadie , hoy estoy gafada dijo deprimida rosa **

**no es normal que salga temprano de casa para no tener problemas estar en paz y no paren de pasar cosas le comento a sus amigos quienes no supieron que decir **

**bueno ya pasara todo solo tienes que tomártelo con mas calma dijo intentando animar a rosa rosalya**

**pero de todos modos tienes que hablar con viktor le dijo ken por lo que recibió un codazo de rosalya pues no le parecía justo que le recordara eso **

**ey ! se quejo **

**supongo vamos dijo rosa yendo a clase con rosalya y ken mientras lysandro preguntaba a castiel que pasaba pues estaba intrigado y este dudaba si decirle a lysandro quien era rosmery pero no quería pues era su secreto y podía divertirse mucho gracias a eso ya que rosalya no diría que el lo savia **

**que te paso con la hermana de rosa ?le pregunto intrigado lysandro **

**nada debrah que esta loca dijo castiel molesto pues no le izo gracia que su ex molestase a rosa a un que se llevo su merecido **

**enserio . que a pasado ? dijo lysandro serio y enfadado pues notaba que ocultaba algo **

**nada enserio ayer estuve con rosmery me entere de algunas cosas de rosa dándome cuenta que no quiero saber de debrah dijo molesto y con mala cara para que lysandro dejara el tema **

**espero que no pienses en molestar a la hermana de rosa ya as hecho bastante le dijo a el pelirrojo pues ya era suficiente con el juego que tubo con rosa y no iba a permitir que le hiciera nada a la hermana de rosa **

**ya lose anda vamos a clase los dos se fueron a clase donde se veía a un chico que lysandro no conocía mientras castiel savia que era el chico que rosa golpeo la otra vez el cual estaba sentado atrás al lado de la ventana a la izquierda de la sala y armin al lado del radiador en el mismo lado en la mesa mas adelante jugando con su psp mientras barias chicas hablaban y comentaban lo que avía pasado además de decir lo salvaje que les parecía rosa entonces castiel se sentó en la segunda fila y detrás de el lysandro quien siempre se sentaba con rosalya en la primera la cual estaba llegando con rosa y ken sin poder decir nada ken fue agarrado y llevado por alexy el cual estaba detrás de ellos cuando llegaron a la puerta de la sala al que no le caía bien la chica con la que estaba ken y necesitaba preguntarle porque estaba con ella **

**y a este que le pasa ? pregunto rosa a su amiga pues le pareció raro mientras ken era sentado a lado de armin**

**a es un chico nuevo alexy el cual se unió al instituto con su hermano armin son gemelos parece que a alexy le gusta kenthin siempre están juntos los gemelos cerca de kenthin dijo entre risas rosalya **

**aaa no debio habérselo llevado así comento rosa mientras viktor se acercaba a las dos amigas **


	19. Chapter 19

_hola quiero a gradecer a isa96magica por todo su apoyo y decir que me esta costando la de gitana pero estoy a punto de terminar el capitulo lo subiré lo antes posible _

**Capitulo 19 **

**viktor se acercaba a rosa y rosalya quien estaban ablando de alexy pues a rosa le molesto que se llevara a ken de mala forma rosa estaba de espaldas a viktor por lo que ni se dio cuenta que estaba cerca poniéndose al lado de rosa y acercándose a su oído haciendo que asta rosalya se pusiera roja de la imagen que contemplaba **

** -rosi pasa algo oye ... antes de poder decir nada mas viktor le dio un beso a rosa en la mejilla haciendo que esta se girase a ver quien era muy molesta viendo a viktor con una gran sonrisa en la cara **

** -eres imbecil porque as echo eso ? le grito atrayendo la mirada de todos en clase **

** -para que ningún baboso se te acerque contesto con un tono patosa pues no le importaba que rosa se enfadarse **

** -se cuidarme yo sólita gracias se giro dándole la espalda indignada a viktor quien se acerco a la oreja de rosa de nuevo **

** -no me presentas dijo con una voz suave en el oído de la chica la cual se aparto del joven y se puso detrás de rosalya quien estaba sorprendida pues el famoso modelo viktor se comportaba como un niño el cual cogía lo que quería sin permiso de nadie **

** -ella es rosalya mi amiga ahora dejamos izo un gesto de echar a viktor quien sonrio **

** -porque tendría que hacerlo e venido para que te sientes con migo dijo el joven para molestar a rosa mientras las alumnas de clase sedaban cuenta de quien era **

** -que no yo me sentare de tras de rosalya como siempre dijo rosa mientras los demás alumnos pensaban que la persona que siempre se sentaba detrás de rosalya era rosa parece ser que ahora era su hermana rosmery la que ocupaba ese lugar excepto castiel ,kenthin ,rosalya y viktor quienes sabían que era rosa **

** -ya esta alguien sentado dijo burlándose viktor mientras nathaniel entraba a la clase y ocupaba su sitio en la primera fila a la izquierda al lado de una de las ventanas **

** -pues me siento al lado de mi amiga dijo un poco irritada rosa mientras la profesora de ciencias entraba en la aula naciendo que los demás alumnos se sentaran y guardaran silencio **

** -rosa ...dijo rosalya intentando que dejaran de discutir pero los dos seguían mientras la profesora sacaba su libro esperando que se sentaran **

** -no pienso dejar que me molestes quiero paz búscate a alguien con quien hablar dijo rosa para molestar a viktor y que dejara el tema **

** -rosa ... izo otro intento rosalya sin ningún resultado mientras la profesora se enfadaba **

** -ya lo are pero hoy solo quería sentarme con tigo le contesto a rosa quien tenia ganas de sacar a patadas de clase a viktor **

** -rosa... dijo de nuevo para intentar avisar a su amiga**

** -que no siéntate...rosa fue detenida por la profesora que estaba enfada por el comportamiento de rosa y viktor **

** -señor viktor y señorita rosa siéntense ahora mismo tu tan bien rosalya ordeno la profesora rosalya fue donde estaba lysandro esperándola mientras que rosa fue arrastrada por viktor a donde este estaba sentado en clase antes viktor estuvo intentando hablar con rosa mediante notas en un cuaderno pero esta no hacia ni caso mientras ken fue interrogado por alexy **

** -porque desde que llego esa chica no nos as hablado le susurro alexy a ken mientras su hermano por primera vez atendía a la conversación **

** -es una gran amiga de la infancia y como ya sabes gracias a peggy su hermana murió hace poco y esta pasándolo mal respondió bajito ken entonces sintió como le jalaba de la camisa por atrás y se giro para hablar con amir mientras la profesora escribía algo en la pizarra**

** -por casualidad escuche una conversación cuando venias con esa chica hacia aquí antes de lo que paso con debrah dijo armin **

** -cual ? pregunto ken intrigado **

** -que te vas a vivir a su casa por su padre junto a un tal viktor para que ella elija esposo entre ustedes dos es cierto ? ken no tenia mas remedia que decir la verdad y eso izo mientras alexy estaba suplicando que dijera que era mentira **

** -si es cierto dijo después de un largo suspiro **

** -que! se escucho por todo el salón era alexy quien fue regañado y expulsado de la case mientras miraba a rosa como si quisiera matarla mientras rosa garabateada en cima de las notas que viktor le pasa sin leer ninguna eso paso en la primera hora en cuanto sonó el timbre rosa recogió y perseguida por viktor fue a donde esta rosalya quien estaba recogiendo mientras ken salio con armin hablar con alexy **

** -déjame**** en paz vete a buscar amigos decía rosa a viktor quien la siguió asta donde estaba castiel rosalya y lysandro **

** - enséñame el instituto y me iré le contesto mientras rosa ponía su mochila en el asiento vació que estaba al lado de castiel **

** - dile al delegado principal ese es su trabajo no el de rosamry contesto castiel por rosa la que le miro sorprendida **

**- venga rosa vamos ademas no creo que a tu amiga le importe contesto viktor sin hacer caso de lo que le dijo castiel que tenia una cara de enfado **

**- mira que eres pesado si ella no quiere déjala en paz dijo castiel pues se molesto al ser ignorado consiguiendo que viktor cambiar de objetivo mientras rosa se puso a hablar con rosalya y salieron de la aviación dejando a los tres solos sin que castiel o viktor se dieran cuenta **

** - no hablo contigo así que no te metas cerilla andante amenazo a castiel el que se molesto pues a rosa y rosalya se les escapo una risa**

** - niño guapo mejor no empieces no baya a romperte la cara que te da de comer comento castiel pues rosalya se avía pasado la hora contando quien era viktor el que tenia una sonrisa de superioridad ante castiel **

**-no puedo por desgracia mean prohibido tocar a civiles por muchas estúpidas palabras que digan respondió viktor con una sonrisa burlona **

** - ya veo al niño bonito le da miedo es comprensible ...castiel se levanto de su asiento en se momento entro ken a buscar a rosa quedándose mirando que pasaba**

**-cuando dejes de temblar me avisas se burlo castiel después le dijo a su amigo que se fueran mientras viktor no se aguantaba las ganas y quería reaccionar pero kenthin quien se dio cuenta le toco el hombro y le propuso hablar a solas **


	20. Chapter 20

_ya voy por el cap 20 happy así estoy jejej pasadlo bien con el cap bssss _

**Capitulo 20 **

**kenthin llevo a viktor asta el sótano para poder hablar en paz sin que los molesten en cuanto llegaron sonó el timbre sabiendo los dos que se pasarían toda la clase allí abajo mientras todos los demás entraron a la aula de música en la segunda planta rosa se sentó donde siempre de tras de rosalya y al lado de castiel mientras todos la miraban con odio y nathaniel intrigado igual que lysandro quien al acabar la clase tenia pensado hablar con ella igual que en el sótano estaban haciendo ken y viktor **

** - con tu comportamiento solo conseguirás espantarla comenzó kenthin la conversación **

** - como lo sabes pregunto con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro viktor **

** - porque la conozco mejor que tu dijo molesto por la actitud de viktor**

** - claro por eso no savias que tu querido amor avía muerto no es así al decir eso recibiò un puñetazo de kenthin el cual echo para atrás y dejo en el suelo a viktor quien comenzó a reír **

** - ya veo que tu tambien te enfadas cuando se meten en tus asuntos despues de decir eso se levanto limpio un poco de sangre que tenia en los labios y cerro el puño despues intento golpear a kentin quien esquivo dos golpes pero recibió el tercero saliendo le sangre a el tambien del labio **

** - si me molesta pero me molesta mas que le armes líos a rosa dijo furioso colocándose en posición de pelea **

** - yo no arme nada enano se coloco para pelear tambien **

** - te crees que no se que el de la idea de ir a vivir a casa de agatha fuiste tu porque viste a el pelirrojo tarado cerca de rosa despues de decir eso empezó a soltar goles con los brazos y piernas que viktor esquivaba sin problemas asta que recibió una patada directamente en el estomago que por poco lo tumba conguiendo que se enfadara **

** - ese no es tu problema dijo acto despues a garro la cabeza ken la cual iba a golpear contra su pierna así que ken cerro los ojos esperando el impacto que nunca llego pues en vez de hacer eso soltó la cabeza y empezó a darle golpes en el abdomen asta tumbarlo **

** - porque estas de tras de rosa pregunto ken con dificultad mientras trataba de sentarse entonces viktor sonrio con malicia **

** - porque fue la primera persona en desafiarme y ganarme dijo despues se fue de la sala dejando a ken tirado en el suelo sin ninguna herida grabe mientras el recordaba el incidente con rosa**

****FLASH BACK****

**en el parque cerca de la casa del padre de rosa de 10 años y rosmery de 9 años mientras su hermana jugaba con kenthin rosa avía encontrado una oruga de Mariposa Macaon son verdes con rallas negras y unos puntos anaranjados su madre estaba enferma y sus mariposas favoritas eran esas la avía estado buscando por horas asta que la encontró y cogió entre sus manos **

** - rosmery la encontré grito atrayendo la atencion de todos los niños del arque del mas pequeño al mas grande **

** - mira rosmey es enorme a mama le encantara cuando salga la mariposa no crees dijo rosa con una gran sonrisa en la cara que tenia manchas de barro mientras las manos estaban sucias por haber estado buscando durante tanto tiempo **

**- si que es grande puedo cogerla pregunto kenthin **

** - claro que no si se cae y se muere rosa lloraría mucho contesto molesta rosmery **

** - que mala eres rosmery dijo molesto el muchacho **

** - que as dicho dijo amenazándolo con el puño la muchacha **

** - nada nada salio corriendo tropezando con viktor **

** - dame la caja para meter a la oruga dijo rosa a su hermana quien se la dio mientras viktor se acercaba **

** - ahora quédate aquí voy a buscarte comidita dijo con felicidad la muchacha depositando la oruga en la caja luego se la iba a entregar a su hermana cuando viktor le arrebato la caja de las manos **

** - devuélveme mi caja **

** - no quiero enana **

** - rosmery comenzó a llorar la chica atrayendo a su hermana **

** - que pasa rosa pregunto su hermana enfadada **

** - viktor me quito la caja con el regalo de mama rosmery miro con mala cara a viktor **

** - devuélvesela a mi hermana fue a golpear a vikto pero este lo esquivo y con todas sus fuerza le dio una patada en el estomago a rosmery lo que la tiro al suelo despues soltó la caja dándosela a laeti y se puso encima de rosmery y comenzó a golpearla al ver eso rosa comenzó a temblar **

** - déjala ... dijo seria y enfada **

** - deja a mi hermana se tiro encima de viktor consiguiendo que se quitara de encima de rosmery **

** - que pasa enana tu tambien quieres que te golpe rosa se quedo parada **

** - mi caja dame mi caja dijo con una voz escalofriante mientras ken intentaba espabilar a rosmery pues rosa normal mente era paciente por que el padre de las dos chicas la avía enseñado a no mostrar sus sentimientos pero todo cambiaba si algo importante para ella era dañado o arrebatado y viktor avía echo las dos cosas haciendo que saliese la verdadera rosa **

** - que dices enana eso es mio dijo entre risas **

** - tu lo as querido cerdo comento mientras crujía sus puños **

** - yo te enseñare a respetar dijo vikto lanzando un puñetazo mientras rosa lo esquivo y estuvo esquivando todo tipo de golpes de parte de vikto mientras ken fue a llamar al padre de rosamery pues savia que tenia que parar a la hermana de esta **

** - enana estúpida porque no te quedas quieta en cuanto dijo eso recibió de rosa un puñetazo que le hizo sangrar **

** - dame la caja y no te are mucho daño **

** - ni loco en cuanto escucho rosa eso le dio otro golpe tumbando al chico y como el izo con su hermana se coloco encima y comenzó a golpearlo asta que se escucho la voz del padre de rosamery **

** - ROSA al escuchar eso vikto lo vio la cara que estaba seria y enfada se convirtió en una cara que mostraba terror miedo viktor no se lo creía la enana que siempre era salvada por su hermana le avía golpeado y avía perdido clara mente esta el punto que laeti avía dejado la caja al lado de rosmery la que era cargada por su padre mientras que ken sujetaba la caja al tiempo que rosa se quitaba de encima y empezaban a caerle lagrimas por el rostro **

** - DISCÚLPATE ordeno el padre entonces rosa obedeció **

** - lo siento vikto dijo llorando pero no por que le doliera algo o por remordimiento sino porque savia cual seria el castigo que le impondría su padre el castigo que mas dolía de todos no ver a su madre los días que el padre decidiera viktor al ver esas lagrimas y el rostro de rosa se intereso en ya pues no entendía que una persona que avía ganado estuviera llorando la estuvo vigilando para buscar el momento perfecto para acercarse a ella y lo encontró cuando rosa regreso de su accidente de coche del cual el savia que ella avía sobrevivido pero su hermana no pues tanto tiempo vigilandola la conocía tambien como ken y igual que el la reconoció cuando la vio en la escuela militar **

****fin flash back****


	21. Chapter 21

_**es un capitulo muy corto pero bueno el proximo sera extra largo ya que es una historia larga jaja **_

_**disfrutarlo **_

**Capitulo 21**

**mientras ken y viktor estaban el el sótano rosa recibió una nota de lysandro **

_podría hablar con tigo al acabar la clase es importante estaré en el gimnasio esperándote  
><em>

**rosa se sorprendió que el le escribiera pues todavía no avían cruzado palabra des de que tiene la apariencia de su hermana pero aun así decidió que iría pues segura mente lysandro quería saber donde estaba enterrado su cuerpo por lo que respondió un si claro con una sonrisa mientras castiel intentaba ver la nota que le paso a su mejor amigo **

** - oye que ponía en esa nota pregunto molesto**

** - nada dijo rosa sin prestar atencion al estado de animo del pelirrojo**

** - da igual ya me contara lysandro que pasa dijo molesto el pelirrojo pues lysandro y rosa siempre se avían llevado muy bien asta el punto de poner celoso al pelirrojo la clase trascurrió bien asta que de la nada entro viktor y se disculpo por llegar tarde no sin mirar con ira adonde estaba sentada rosa el resto de la clase termino no mucho tiempo despues de que llegara viktor a esta cuando el profesor dio permiso de salir rosa comenzó a recoger sus cosa y lysandro no tardo en salir de la clase y dirigirse al gimnasio **

** -que hacemos ahora pregunto rosalya a su amiga que terminaba de cerrar la mochila ****pues era hora del primer regreo**

** - tengo que hablar con alguien luego te veo comento rosa saliendo de la clase **

** - vale dijo rosalya desde la puerta con una sonrisa mientras pensó en ir a buscar a kenthin pues se avía saltado la clase cosa que era raro en el **

**rosa bajo las escaleras y llego a la primera planta despues se dirigió a su taquilla pues no estaba dispuesta a cargar con su mochila abrió la taquilla y cuando la cerro vio a viktor parado al lado de ella clara mente enfadado **

** - ¿que quieres? pregunto rosa pues savia que tenia algo que decirla **

** - estas demasiado cerca de ese pelirrojo ¿que pasa tienes ganas de que tu padre se entere ?amenazo con una sonrisa pues savia que para rosa su padre era una gran influencia **

** - ya me arte rosa miro a viktor con furia **

** - quieres contarle a mi padre adelante pero deja de molestar y estar alrededor mio no tengo porque darte explicaciones me caes bien pero no dejare que nadie se meta en mi camino le dijo rosa a viktor quien se quedo parado delante de ella sin pronunciar ****palabra ****pues la ira que sentia era demasiado grande mientras rosa se marchaba al gimnasio donde estaba lysandro esperando a la chica ****si percatarse de nada lo que en el colegio pasaba **

**- hola dijo rosa con una sonrisa levantando la mano **

** - siento haberte echo esperar dijo poniéndose al lado de lysandro **

** - no pasa nada dijo sonriendo con amabilidad el bicolor**

**- tengo dos cosas que preguntarte ... se que nos conocemos pero yo era amigo de rosa y la verdad me gustaría saber donde esta enterrada pregunto con tristeza en su cara el muchacho mientras rosa sentia que no podía decirle nada solo fingir que era su hermana **

**- esta enterrada al lado de nuestra madre en el cementerio de la ciudad al lado solo tenemos que coger un autobús asta allí si deseas te puedo llevar ahora comento rosa pues savia que lysandro le gustaría ir lo antes posible ya que le conocía bien**

**- en serio podemos ir ahora pregunto pues no se lo podía creer**

**- si no hay problema los dos se dirigieron a la para del autobús de al lado de la escuela el cual esperaron en silencio sin decir una palabra el uno al otro cuando llego el autobús se subieron y se sentaron en la parte trasera rosa al lado de una ventana y lysandro a su lado tendrían que estar durante una hora y media sentados en esos asientos asta llegar a la ciudad rosa pensaba que lo pasarían en silencio asta que lysandro pregunto algo que ería a rosa**

** - rosmery ... lo segundo que quería comentarte es ... ¿porque rosa nunca hablo de TI ?**** esa pregunta consiguió que rosa se entristeciera y mirara al suelo pues le dolía admitir la relación que tenia con su herma pues no estaban muy unidas desde que su padre se casara de nuevo **

** - yo hice que mi hermana me odiara contesto rosa pues lysandro siempre avía sido su confidente su amigo y aliado **

**cuanto deseaba quitarle el peso de su muerte pero no podía pues el no aceptaria sus ansias de venganza y la detendría asta el final pero aun así no podía callar eso que le dolía en el alma ese secreto que ni rosalya llegaría a saber nunca  
><strong>

** - por que arias tal cosa pregunto lysandro quien no comprendió la respuesta de la muchacha **

** - vosotros solo conocéis la cara alegre de mi hermana ella antes de que decidiera ir a vivir con mi tía estuvo mucho tiempo bajo el temor de mi padre y yo no podía dejar que eso le pasara a ella yo prometí a mi madre antes de morir que cuidaría como fuera de rosa y no dejaría que nada la pasara yo la verdad no tuve su niñez rosa se puso a mirar el paisaje por la ventana de auto bus y comenzó a contarle a lysandro como era su vida cuando eran niñas su hermana y ella **


	22. Chapter 22

_Les comento que no podre subir tan seguido capítulos ya que e conseguido trabajo y estoy muy ocupada pero no se preocupen subiere mínimo un capitulo cada dos semanas alternando mis fic perdonen las molestias y espero que no dejen de leer por eso_ ;P

_**Capitulo 22**_

**cuando rosa fue obligada a tomar el puesto de su hermana y entro al ****cuarto**** de esta encontró cuatro diarios escritos pro su hermana desde la muerte de su madre asta el día que fue a verla a casa de su tía todos los sentimientos de rosmery estaban escritos en ellos por lo que rosa savia todo lo que su hermana avía sufrido y vivido desde entonces por lo que la historia que estaba apunto de contarle a lysandro era la de su hermana que tanto le dolía por la que se avía vuelto como era ella en el momento de llegar al instituto sweet amoris antes de que rosmery muriera **

**rosa miraba a la ventana mientras lysandro la miraba intrigado por las palabras que avía mencionado antes **

**- sabes rosa y yo tuvimos una infancia completamente distinta mientras yo podía ver a mi madre hacer travesuras ella tenia que comportarse como un soldado si mi padre le decía SALTA ella tenia que preguntar ¿cuanto? esa era la diferencia pero lo peor de todo es que yo no savia nada lo único que me extrañaba era que avía momento en los que rosa no entraba a ver a mi madre pero yo si ...al escuchar eso lysandro se sorprendió pues nunca abría pensado que rosa la que siempre estaba sonriendo hubiera pasado por una infancia dura **

**- mi madre enfermo despues de tenerme a mi ...su cuerpo era débil se quedo embarazada inmediatamente despues de tener a mi hermana por lo que al tenerme a mi empeoro asta que murio cuando tenia 12 años ...mi hermana no pudo ni despedirse de mi madre ya que ese día tenia que ensayar para una exhibición de tiro de la escuela militar mi padre la tubo asta tarde practicando por lo que yo estuve con mi madre en sus ultimos momentos ella me izo prometer que conseguiría que rosa sonriera...antes de poder seguir con la historia lysandro interrumpió a la que creía rosmery **

**- ¿porque tu madre te pidió eso?**

**- por que ... rosa no sonreía amenos que algo tuviera que ver con mi madre... siempre tenia una cara inexpresiva por decirte que al igual que mi padre ni lloro en el entierro de mi madre solo tenia una cara seria como si no la importara todo por que mi padre la convenció de que las emociones solo consiguen que tomemos malas decisiones aunque yo creo abecés que mi padre tenia razón ya que por seguir una emoción estúpida subió a un coche en el ni siquiera hubiéramos subido ya que ella me habría convencido de quedarme una noche en casa de mi tía ..lysandro al escuchar esas palabras sintió pena pero tambien ira por las palabras que decía**

**- si era así¿ porque cambio tanto ? **

**- yo ice un trato con mi padre para que la dejara libre de responsabilidad en la familia a espaldas de rosa **

**- ¿porque hiciste eso ?y ¿que trato fue? entonces rosa sonrio era la primera vez que veía a lysandro tan interesado en algo ademas tan hablador lo normal seria que dejara hablar pero por alguna razón no paraba de preguntar **

**- tu eres muy curioso comento burlándose lo que sonrojo al muchacho **

**- bueno estas ablando de alguien que me importaba es normal que pregunte dijo un poco indignado **

**- bueno te contare todo pero tendrás que dejar de preguntar dijo alegre por escuchar que ella era importante para lysandro **

**-bale te escucho contesto con seriedad cruzando sus brazos**

**- despues del entierro de mi madre entre en la escuela militar junto a rosa ella no habla con nadie solo con una chica llamada laeti que desde que la conocí me dejo claro que tenia intención de aprovecharse de rosa por lo que siempre estaba al lado de ella para impedirlo entonces me percate de porque mi hermana no sonreía ...tenia clases extra con todos los profesores ademas se quedaba asta tarde en la escuela pues era la delegada de su clase despues de preparar todo regresaba a casa donde mi padre el daba clases de estrategia y disciplina básicamente no tenia tiempo para ella en ningún momento salia ni nada así que un día consegui que se volara las clases haciendo que llegara tarde pasamos toda una maña viendo tiendas y cosas pero ella seguía temerosa de la reprimenda de nuestro padre por lo que no lo paso del todo bien cuando regresamos a casa padre estaba allí y ice el trato con el yo ocuparía el puesto de mi hermana si el dejaba que rosa tuviera una adolescencia feliz al principio se negó pero despues acepto pues le dije que mi madre quería ver a rosa sonreír que eso fue lo ultimo que pido poco despues empece a llevarme a mi hermana de clases poco a poco comenzó a cambiar y ser normal mientras mi padre en vez de dar las clases a rosa sola nos la daba a las dos reconozco que fue difícil pero todo fue bien mi hermana no tardo en convertirse en alguien que como ya sabes sonreía mucho asta que llego a nuestras vidas nuestra madrastra que sabiendo que rosa era la legitima heredera de la familia empezó hacerle las cosas imposibles ella lo aguanto durante dos años asta que yo la convencí de que nuestra madre la odia por lo que se fue con nuestra tía sola dejándome con papa y ocupando su lugar despues os conoció a vosotros al estar enfadad conmigo no me hablaba por eso lo poco que savia de ella era gracia a que de vez en cuando venia a qui a verla sin que se diera cuenta para no recordarla las palabras que la dije para que se marchara ...dijo zanjando la conversación no deseaba contar mas pues no estaba dispuesta a dejar a su hermana en mal lugar **

**- nunca pensé que rosa fuera así antes de cono cernos ella siempre ayudaba a todos y sonreía mucho no soportaba ver pelear a nadie por eso se enfada con castiel y tenían peleas de enamorados ya que siempre estaban el y el delgado principal discutiendo...**

** - eso no me interesa yo he venido a hacerles pagar el trato que tuvieron con mi hermana dijo con frialdad y una cara seria enfadando a lysandro **

**- acaso as pensado en lo que querría tu hermana dijo el bicolor enfadando a la muchacha **

**- e leído todos sus diarios y tengo en mi cabeza todos sus deseos que van dirigidos a mi al decir eso el bicolor se levanto y se fue a una fila de asientos adelante dejando a rosa sola recordando esas ultimas lineas del ultimo diario de rosmery **

**`` _si rosa me perdonara esta vez aria las cosas diferente mela llevaría lejos adonde ella deseara y cuidaría de ella dejando que hiciera lo que deseara para poder ver su hermosa sonrisa seguro madre lo aprobaría ya que rosa es la persona mas importante para las dos ´´´ _**

**el autobús siguió andando asta llegar a las afueras de la ciudad faltando dos paradas para la ultima parada del autobús rosa se levanto y coloco una mano en el hombro de lysandro **

**- es aquí dijo rosa al escuchar eso lysandro se levanto y bajo junto a ella del autobús caminaron por una calle asta llegar a una gran puerta de metal que rosa abrió y dejo pasar a lysandro luego la cerro caminaron por un patio grande que tenia a los lados plantadas rosas de las cuales rosa cogió una azul y otra blanca asombrando al bicolor **

**- eso es propiedad ... antes de poder acabar la frase rosa le miro con unos ojos que parecían estar bocios y que no demostraban nigua sentimiento ya que cada vez que estaba en el cementerio recorvada inconscientemente lo que su padre le enseño para no llorar **

**- mi familia es la que mas contribuciones a echo para que este lleno de rosas por mi madre ya que eran sus favoritas como para mi hermana dijo rosa caminando pero a lysandro algo le extraño pues rosa le avía mencionado que odiaba las rosas **

**- pero**** rosa**** no**** odiaba las rosas ****?****al escuchar eso la muchacha se acordó de que se lo avía dicho a lysandro una vez por lo que se invento una excusa **

**- si eso decía pero le encantaban las rosas azules comento rosa caminando hacia la tumba de su hermana y su hermana donde enfrente estaba una mujer parada de cabellos rubios y ojos azules con un vestido rojo y dos rosas negras en la mano que deposito en la tumba de la madre y rosmery enfureciendo a rosa **


	23. Chapter 23

_Estoy en una especie de vacaciones y e podido escribir este capitulo siento la espera _

**Capitulo 23 **

**rosa no aguanto lo que estaba viendo soltó las dos rosas que avía recogido y se acerco furiosa a la mujer rubia que se asombro al verla rosa cogió el par de rosas negras encima de la tumba de su hermana y madre despues se las lanzo a la cara a la mujer mientras lysandro veía la escena rosa parada enfrente de esa mujer mientras la mujer desconocida la miraba y sonreía **

**- lárgate de aquí ordeno con furia en cada una de sus palabras rosa **

**- ¿tu no avías huido ? pregunto burlándose la mujer **

**- no pienso repetirlo vieja bruja ... **

**- ya veo que andamos de mal humor hijita rosa al escuchar eso levanto su mano y abofeteo a la mujer que comienzo a reír mientras lysandro se acerco a rosa **

**- que haces ¿ estas loca ? ... lo siento señora mi amiga no se encuentra bien intento disculparse lysandro asombrando a la mujer que le observo **

**- lysandro mejor cállate no conoces a esta bruja ... dijo rosa colocándose delante de lysandro **

**- ¿ quien es este ? ¿ tu novio? pregunto con burla **

**- si no te largas te sacare de los pelos de aquí como la ultima vez dijo rosa **

** - si ...si ... desde la muerte de la estúpida de tu hermana te as buleto mas incontrolable dijo la mujer marchándose del lugar lysandro miro a rosa asombrado ¿por que avía echo eso ? mientras rosa recogió las rosas negras que estaban en el suelo y saco todos los pétalos de las dos y los tiro al suelo para despues comenzar pisarlos asta dejarlos irreconocibles luego se acerco a la tumba de su madre y hermana la cual tenia el nombre de rosa tachado pues cuando rosa se dio cuenta en realidad de lo que avía pasado fue al cementerio y tacho su nombre de la tumba ... acaricio los dos nombres **

**- siento haber me e ido pero regrese a veros ... dijo la muchacha que volvió a tener esa cara inexpresiva lysandro se acerco a ella y observo la tumba el nombre de la madre y el de rosa a su lado tachado pero leíble **

**asta ese momento no se avía podido creer que rosa se avía muerto asta entonce lo avía visto absurdo y irreal pero era cierto su nombre estaba escrito en esa tumba esa joven de verdad murio de verdad su existencia desapareció rosa al ver la expresión de lysandro se aparto de la tumba mientras el muchacho no veía nada mas que el nombre de rosa en ella ... en un abrir y cerrar de ojos lysandro se derrumbo delante de la tumba lagrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas rosa al ver esa escena se acerco al muchacho y intentado de alguna forma darle su apoyo coloco una de sus manos en uno de sus hombros mientras el bicolor no dijo nada entendió perfectamente el significado de esa mano que tenia en su hombro y sigio llorando desahogándose por todo lo que no pudo hacer o decir asta que el joven se sintió mejor **

**- te importa que me quede a solas quiero decirle algo ...rosa asintió con la cabeza y se marcho no supo a donde ir asta que se acordó de que se le habían caído las rosas que recogió para su hermana y madre por lo que corto otras dos flores las mas hermosas que vio y regreso a donde estaba lysandro escuchando tres palabras que le asombrarían y le darían vueltas en la cabeza despues de dejar las flores se marcharon los dos sin decirse nada lysandro quería preguntar quien era esa mujer del principio y rosa saber porque dijo esas palabras pero ninguno se atrevió a decirle nada al otro pues pensaron que diciendo algo solo serian despreciado por el otro **

**el viaje asta su ciudad fue el mas largo y extraño que cualquiera de los dos avía vivido pero todo se complico mas al llegar a la parada enfrente de la escuela las clases avían acabado los alumnos salían del instituto mientras rosa y el bicolor entraron a por sus cosas iban uno al lado de otro sin decir nada pero a plena vista cualquiera abría pensado que estaban caminando juntos eso pensaron dos personas que estaban buscando a la muchacha el joven de cabellos rojos y el muchacho de cabello negro estaban parados en la taquilla de la muchacha que los vio de lejos **

**- nos vemos mas tarde intento despedirse del bicolor que describió que los dos estaban molestos con la muchacha y su forma de ser no le permitía dejarla sola en esa situación aunque le trajera problemas con su mejor amigo **

**- te acompañare a tu casa por hacerme el favor de decirme donde estaba rosa enterrada comento el bicolor con amabilidad **

**- no hace falta ... intento negarse la muchacha **

**- no me prives de ese placer ya que me as echo un favor muy grande rosa termino deduciendo que no podía negarse mas y cada vez estaba mas cerca de su taquilla siendo vigilada por ese par de chicos que parecía que no les gustaba nada esa charla amistosa que estaba teniendo con el bicolor **

**- bueno gracias .. acepto tu ofrecimiento comento con una sonrisa ya que hacia tiempo que no decía esas palabras a nadie pues antes cuando era ella lysandro se ofrecía a ayudarla y siempre que terminaba aceptando con esas palabras a ella no fue la única que le trajo un grato recuerdo sino que el muchacho tambien reconoció esas palabras que sin darse cuenta le hicieron sonreír enseñando a los dos que observaban una imagen que no aguantaron seguir viendo **

**castiel fue el primero en caminar hacia la pareja de amigos **

**- ¿que? ¿te diviertes ?le comento a lysandro mientras viktor se ponía al lado del pelirrojo **

**- eso mismo pregunto yo dijo viktor mirando a rosa **

**- valla si tiene un amiguito comento rosa a viktor sin dejar hablar a lysandro atrayendo la mirada de los dos muchachos que estaban molestos **

**- ¿ donde estabas ? pregunto molesto viktor **

**- ¿ adonde os fuisteis ? pregunto al mismo tiempo castiel **

**- de uno en uno dijo rosa alejándose de los dos que se habían acercado a ella unos centímetros mientras preguntaban entonces choco con alguien miro a su espalda y vio a una rosalya muy enfada se sintió acorralada por la situación no tenia donde huir ni esconderse que diablos le pasaba a todo el mundo seria cierto que nada terminaría bien ese día que solo tendría problemas cuando mas había deseado no tener ninguno **


	24. Chapter 24

_Decidido que intentare escribir cada semana pero solo este fic no dejare los otros solo los pongo en pausa asta que acabe este que me tomara tiempo por eso disfruten de este _

**_Capitulo 24 _**

**La situación de rosa era dificil por un lado los dos jóvenes enfrente suya celosos por verla tan amistosa con lysandro el que estaba asombrado de ver a castiel así pues la ultima vez que le avía visto reaccionar así fue cuando rosa se avía quedado a dormir en su casa sin mencionarle nada al pelirrojo el que le retiro la palabra a lysandro por mas de una semana ... y por ultimo rosalya la que estaba claramente enfada pues encontró herido a kenthin en el sótano de la escuela entonces fue a buscar a rosa a la que no encontró por ningún lado ...**

**- rosi hola dijo rosa levantando la mano con total inocencia **

**- ¿ donde estabas ? pregunto la alvina con seriedad aguantando las ganas que tenia de gritar a su amiga **

**- luego te lo cuento dijo con una sonrisa pues no quería contestar estando castiel y viktor enfrente de ella **

**- se fue con lysandro no se donde comento castiel molesto a rosalya entonces viktor miro al bicolor a un mas molesto como castiel mientras el muchacho cuñado de rosalya al ver a la joven siendo interrogada de tal manera pensó en que podría hacer para ayudarla **

**- ¿y donde? insistió rosalya mirando a rosa enfada **

**- pues... dijo rosa despues se acerco a su amiga y se dispuso a decir algo a su oído pero antes de pronunciar palabra alguna viktor la agarro por uno de sus brazos y tiro de el echando para atrás a la muchacha **

**- nosotros tambien queremos saber dijo refiriéndose a castiel a el sonriendo con amabilidad ocultando su enfado **

**- suéltala dijo rosalya agarrando a rosa por el otro brazo... pues ken le dijo lo que ocurrió en el sótano y cual era las intenciones de viktor respecto a rosa **

**- soltadme los dos dijo molesta la muchacha enfada provocando que los dos la soltaran despues agarro a lysandro de la mano y a rosalya **

**- ¿que? dijo el bicolor mientras era arrastrado por la muchacha junto a rosalya mientras la responsable de todo el problema les decía algo a los dos muchachos celosos que dejaban ****atrás**

**- no tengo que daros explicaciones dijo a castiel y viktor que se quedaron en el pasillo viendo como la chica arrastraba a lysandro y rosalya por el pasillo **

**viktor mientras veía esa escena pensó que arreglaría cuentas con la muchacha en la casa y se marcho del lugar mientras el pelirrojo ****no estaba dispuesto a dejar las cosas de esa manera por lo que siguió a los tres pues ver que rosa a rastraba a su amigo le molestaba a un mas pues se dio cuenta que la muchacha solo pensaba en que el no lo pagara con su amigo el que no sabia que rosmery era rosa**

**rosa estuvo**** arrastrado a los dos jóvenes asta que llegaron al club de jardinería entonces los soltó despues saco un cigarrillo y se sentó en un banco enfrente suya sin saber que castiel estaba escondido para poder escuchar lo que hablaban **

**- lo siento lysandro dijo la muchacha mientras expulsaba el humo del tabaco que desprendía un olor a vainilla agradable **

**- ¿donde estabais ? pregunto rosalya sin dejar pronunciar palabra a lysandro **

**- hemos ido a visitar la tumba de rosa dijo lysandro mirando con seriedad a rosa la que miro asombrada a su amiga mientras esta seguía fumando sin decir nada **

**- entiendo ... rosmery te llevo asta allí comento ...**

**lysandro asintió con a cabeza con una mirada triste pues recordó la sensación que sintió cuando vio el nombre tachado de rosa en la tumba ... eso provoco un silencio que se prolongo por unos minutos asta que alguien lo rompió **

**- ¿porque estabas enfada ? pregunto rosa mirando a su amiga con total normalidad despues de tirar el ciga****rro ****ya acabado al lado de sus pies para luego pisarlo **

**- pues ...dijo rosalya despues miro a lysandro indecisa sin saber si decirlo delante de el cosa que el bicolor noto y puso cara de enfado **

**- ¿pues ?...note cortes y habla dijo rosa dándole luz verde a rosalya para que hablara delante de lysandro **

**-encontré a kenthin golpeado en el sótano al parecer se peleo con viktor por ...ti **

-**¿ken esta bien ? pregunto inmediata mente rosa muy preocupada levantándose del banco **

**- si ... no tenia nada grave eso dijo el de la enfermeria cuando fuimos**

**- ¿donde esta ken ?¿ en su casa o en la mía ? dijo acercándose a su amiga asustada pues aunque hubieran dicho que no eran graves los daños ella savia lo bueno que era viktor pues estos ultimos meses solo avía podido entrenar con el muchacho que de cada 3 encuentros le ganaba 2 **

**- esta en tu casa dijo con rapidez pues noto el nerviosismo de su amiga **

**- me marcho ...**

**- espera te acompaño dijo lysandro interrumpiendo a la joven que no pudo terminar de decir lo que tenia en mente **

**- no hace falta iré corriendo ... bueno me marcho lysandro hazme el favor de acompañar a rosi dijo la joven mientras comenzaba a correr sin poder llegar muy lejos pues el pelirrojo que estaba en la esquina del edifico escondido escuchando la conversación de estos tres se interpuso en el camino de la joven que no tubo mas remedio que parar de correr siendo acto seguido agarrada y metida a la fuerza al baño de mujeres unos metros despues de cruzar la esquina del edificio **


End file.
